Of love and understanding
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Jess has always been in Rory's life how would that change everything Luke raised Jess Jess and Rory are dating each episode how would they be diffrent how would they be the same
1. Pilot

I don't own Gilmore girls

"Hi Jesse" Lorelai greeted her daughters boyfriend.

"Hi Lore" let me guess you want coffee.

"Ah Jess you know me so well.

"Of course" He grabbed the coffee pot and poured some into her cup.

"Ah the elixer of life." She swollowed some before going back to her seat.

"Did you give her coffee again." Luke asked as he came out of the storage room and noticed Lorelai was just about to sit down at a table.

"Of course." Luke just shook his head and started to wipe down the counter. "Hey Uncle Luke you might want to see this."

"What"

"Look over were Lorelai is sitting." Luke looked over and noticed a man talking to her. He didn't like it but what could he do its not like he could tell Lorelai he was in love with her and had been since she helped him raise Jess when Liz dropped him off to follow Jimmy to California claiming she couldn't handle having a child. Lorelai was there every step of the way they raised Rory and Jess together and now they had been going out since Rory's fourteenth birthday.

"What I don't notice anything" Luke tried to act like nothing was wrong not that it fooled Jess but he pretened like he didn't notice though he wished his uncle would just stop acting like a coward and ask Lorelai out they had been dancing around each other for years.

Meanwhile Lorelai was trying to fend off the guy that had just randomly walked up and started talking to her. "Do you mind if I sit down." the strange man asked.

"Yeah I'm kind of meeting someone" Lorelai tried to fend him off as best as she could with out sounding rude but the guy was starting to creep her out.

He grabbed a chair and pulled it up to her table. "Hi I'm Joey"

"Ok well I'm really meeting someone."

"Oh well I guess I should go." Lorelai looked over at Luke wishing Luke would notice her but she knew that would never happen.

"Yeah you should properly go."

"Well see you say mystery woman." He walked away and Lorelai was thanking god he was gone.

"Ok what every you say uncle Luke." Jess just smirked at him. Luke noticed the guy leaving and let out a silent breath of air he hadn't realized he was holding.

Just then Rory walked through the door and Jess's eyes were riveted to her.

"Hi" Lorelai greeted her daughter

"Its freezing" Rory's teeth chattered as she sat down. "Do you have any lip gloss"

"Yeah." Jess started to walk towards them with a pot of coffee. He knew Rory would need it.

"Lorelai pulled out a bag "I have Vanilla Chocolate Strawberry and toasted Marshmellow." Just then Jess started to pour coffee into Rory's cup.

"I'd go with the Strawberry." He leaned down and kissed her as soon as he sat the coffee pot down.

"Strawberry it is then." Rory smiled up at him as her mother handed her the tube of Lipgloss and she aplied it. giving Jess one last kiss as he headed back to work.

"Oh so lover boy likes Strawberry lipgloss." Rory just rolled her eyes at her mother and drank her coffee. Rory grabbed her bag that she had placed on the back of the chair and stood up.

"I'm off to school and you need to go to work." She headed up to the counter. "Jess we need to get going."

"One sec" Jess ran upstairs grabbing the current book he was reading and his backpack he hurried back down the stairs taking Rory's hand. Lorelai watched them go and couldn't help but smile. Luke came over to her table.

"More coffee." she looked up and smiled.

"Yeah that would be great but could you make it to go I have to get to work."

"Of course" he grabbed a to go cup and poured some coffee into it and handed it to her.

"They make a great couple don't they."

"Yeah they do" he agreed. he watched her walk out the door. " I wish we could make such a great couple he wisperd.

Lorelai got to work and Meachel was on the phone trying not to yell at customer. She just was trying not to laugh at him. So she thought about the good news she had for Rory that she had found out she had been excepted into Chilton school. She was one step closer to Yale.

Jess and Rory met Lane at her house they walked a few blocks before lane put her band t shirt over her other cloths. "Lane really your mother would have a heart attack if she saw you in that."

"Yup." Jess and Rory couldn't help but laugh they loved that Lane was such a rebel sometimes becuse her mother was way to stict. They walked past a sign for the hay ride. "I have to go to that." Lane pointed to the sign."

"Another future doctor."

"Yup another future doctor.

Rory looked at the sign and then at Jess.

"No there is No way I'm going to that thing."

"Fine" She didn't really want to go she just like to make him uncomtable. The three of them walked up the school steps neither of the girls noticed the tall boy watching them but Jess did and he didn't like the look in the other boys eyes. When they got in the school Lane went to her class and Jess and Rory went into theres. Slipping into seats in the back. They lisened as the teacher started to talk about finishing reading Huckleberry Finn Which they both had already done. She then said they could finish there papers they were sopose to be writing Rory pulled out some paper and started it. Jess pulled out his book sloched down in his chair and opened it from were he had ended. Rory scowled at him and he just lazly smiled at her. She wished he would do his work in school but she knew he would get it done on time so she didn't push the subject to hard. The girl in front of her turned towards Jess.

"Hello Jess." She was trying to flirt Rory could tell. Jess didn't even look up from his book and Rory could help but let a small smile cross her face.

After school Jess caught up to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his running her tounge over his bottom lip. She pulled away only when breathing became a prominet need. "What was that for." Jess asked not that he was put out by his girlfriend kissing him like that but it wasn't something She would do normally in public privet yes public no.

"That was for not noticing Shane was flirting with you."

Jess snorted "That Bimbo come on Rory your the only I flirt with."

"I know but it still makes me feel good to see it with my own two eyes."

"Any time Babe Anytime." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "Love you Ror."

"Love you to Jess." They headed towards the inn were Lorelai was.

"Sookie guess what Rory got into Chilton."

"Yea"

"Yeah I know right."

Jess and Rory walked in.

"Mom did you do something Slutty your giggling."

"No here" She thrust a paper bag into her hands.

Jess watched the whole scean unfold wondering what was going on but no matter how well you knew them no one could ever understand a gilmore girl.

She took the bag and pulled out a blue plaid skirt Jess's eyes widened and his jaw dropped what the hell was going one. A millon and one things were going through Rory's mind she quickly glanced over at Jess. "I'm soupose to do something slutty."

"What...No.....Of...Course.....Not" Lorelai sputtered."

"Your going to Chilton" Sookie blurted out.

Rory's eyes widened she had gotten into Chilton She couldn't believe it she had wanted to go there for so long. Jess's heart dropped out of his stomach. He knew this was a good oppertunity for Rory but he didn't want to have to brave that hell hole they called Stars Hollow high without her.

"You start on monday."

"Oh my god." Rory ran and hugged her mother and Sookie. She then turned to Jess "I'm going to Chilton." She went into his open waiting arms.

"I know babe thats awsome." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm so proud of you."

"I have to go call Lane." She ran out of the kitchen at the inn. Jess watched her go he turned to Lorelai.

"Lor I am proud of her I am but I feel like I'm losing her."

She looked at him she knew how he was feeling she was feeling the same way. "I know Jess but she loves you and you love her and let me tell you there is some thing specal between you to." Jess smiled at her.

"Thanks Lor I have to get to work uncle Luke is expecting me Tell Ror I'll call her later.

"Of course Jess see you tomorrow.

The next day Lorelai went to work after telling Jess and a very happy Rory to have a good day. "Micheal answer the phone she was getting very annoyed with the ringing. She picked up a peice of mail and opened it. "If you don't answer the phone then you can look for another job." he relutantly picked up the phone.

Lorelai looked down at the paper in her hands and her mouth dropped open she quickly dieled the number on the the paper but there was no way around it she had no way to pay for Rory's school what was she going to do. How was she soupose to tell Rory she couldn't go to Chilton.

"Sookie what am I soupose to do."

"I hate to say it Lore but I think that you need to go to your parents." Sookie hated to say it but she knew it was the only solution.

Lorelai sighed in defet she knew it was time to make a call on the gilmore's.

"Mom I need you to hem up my skirt." Rory was now on the porch were Sookie and Lorelai were.

"Of course sweets." Lorelai followed Rory inside and Sookie went to her own house. in five minuets She was done. "There see how you like it."

She watched Rory smiling and happy run off to her room and knew that Emily and Richard Gilmore were her only hope. She sat outside her parents house the next morning trying to get up the nerve to go in. finally she went up to the door. Emily opened the door suprised to see her daughter.

"Well isn't this a surprise Lorelai." Emily wondered what her daughter was doing her she must need something.

"Hi Mom" They went into the llivingroom and sat in complete silance.

"I'm home Emily." Richard walked in.

"Hi dad."

"Lorelai" Richard was truly floored to see his daughter. He want to fix a drink and Lorelai decied to get it over with.

"Mom dad Rory got into Chilton but I don't have the money to send her I hate to ask and it would only be a loan I will pay you back I swear.

Emily and Richard looked at her floored Lorelai never asked for anything and they knew that they also knew that this was for Rory for her education. They loved there daughter and there grandaughter and they wanted her to have the best education. "I'll get the check book." Richard was only to happy to help his daughter out.

Emily saw an opertunity here she didn't get to see her daughter or grandaughter enough she didn't get to see them barly ever. "One moment Richard now that we are financially involved in your life Lorelai I would like to be activly involved I would like to have friday night dinners.

Lorelai hated to agree but it was for Rory so she did. Now she just had to figure out how to tell Rory that they were going to dinner.

At the school Rory was cleaning out her locker with Lane and Jess. "There 's uniforms so now no one can get judged on what they wear" She was bursting with happiness as she pulled things out of her locker.

"Ok there is academic minded and then there's amish." Lane was torn between being sad and laughing at her best friened.

"I think the uniform is hot." Jess wispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Jess" She giggled "You havn't even seen me in it."

"Yes but you privet school girl uniform to me equals hot."

"Here take this." She handed him the box with all her stuff in it.

"yes mam he mock suluted before taking the box from her.

they started to walk out of the school and Jess once again noticed the boy staring at Dean he didn't know who he was but he seemed weird he just let it go what ever. "Hungry"

"Of course do you even have to ask."

"Silly question I can't even believe I asked."

"I know and I thought I had trained you better then that.

"I guess we will just have to try harder won't we.

"I guess so." She smiled and kissed him somehow they ended up walking backwards down the street. by some mirical they didn't run into anybody and somehow Lorelai saw them coming and jumped out of the seat she was sitting into to hurridly open the door for them.

"Hello Is there a see how long we can kiss contest going on I don't know about."

Rory and Jess broke apart noticing they were inside Luke's. "No mom there isn't Lorelai smiled a her daughter she loved teasing her.

"Sure becuse I'm sure you could have won."

"Why don't you two go sit down and I'll bring you something to eat."

The two Gilmore's sat down and Jess went to get them some food. "So Rory we are going to go to your grandparents for dinner Tomorrow."

"Why" She was confused it wasn't a major holiday not that she knew of anyway.

"Well your grandma just really wants to see you and she knew that you made it into Chilton so she called Rory knew that was a lie. She knew how expensive Chilton was and she knew that her mom went there for money it wasn't hard to figure out.

"You had to ask them for money Grandma guilted you into coming to Friday night dinners." She asked her mother only seeking confirmation.

Lorelai sighed in exceptance it was hard to get anything past her daughter. "Yes."

"Mom " She didn't want her to feel bad. "This is why I love you becuse you love me enough to brave grandma for me."

"Oh Ror I would do anything for you. You know that." Just then Jess came with the food.

"here you go." He sat the Burgurs and fries down by the Gilmore's.

"Thanks Jess." Rory stuck a fry in her mouth.

"Yeah thanks Jess."

"Your welcome." He went back to work. "It amazes me how much those girls can eat." He told Luke when he got back behind the counter.

"I know its astounding to eat that much and still be as tiny as the both of them.

Rory went to work at the inn the next day and Sookie blew up a stove but both of the Gilmore's were nervous about that night. When they got to the house they stood in front of the door. "You ring it."

"NO you."

They bickered back and forth for five minuets before Rory finally rang the bell.

"Hello girls." Emily took there coats. They talked but you could feel the tension in the air between Emily and Lorelai. When dinner was servered Rory tried to clear the air.

"This is good."

"Thank you Rory. What have you been up to." Rory wasn't sure how to answer that well getting ready for Chilton and spending time with my boyfriend Jess."

Emily saw Red. "Lorelai kitchen now."

Lorelai got up and followed her mother into the kitchen "What is it mom."

"She's fifteen and she has a boyfriend. Do you want her to end up like you."

Rory and Richard could hear the fighting going on in the other room.

"Rory don't worry about your grandmother. Richard wasn't thrilled but he loved and trusted his grandaughter.

"No mother I don't but she loves Jess he respects her and thats all that matters to me.

"Ok don't come crying to me when she comes home pregnant.

"Don't worry I won't." She stormed out of the kitchen. "Come on Ror lets go. By dad."

"By Lorelai."

Rory and Lorelai got outside and Lorelai leaned against the door frame. "That was exsusting."

"Tell me about it Mom you do know I'm not going to come home pregnant right."

"I know kid I know." Lorelai did have to ask one question though "You and Jess arn't having sex are you."

Rory looked at her mother. "Not yet."

"Does that mean your going to have sex soon."

"Well not this minuet but yeah maybe in a few months maybe we have been going out for awhile for almost two years. I love him and he loves me."

"Rory I'm not going to tell you you can't but just tell me before you do so I can make sure your safe ok."

"Ok mom." This is one of the reasons Rory loved her mother as long as she disscused things with her she didn't flip out that is one of the reasons they had such a great realanship.

"We need cofee."

"Yes we need coffee." They got in the car and headed to Luke's.

"Coffee coffee we need coffee." Lorelai yelled when they got in the door.

Jess just rolled his eyes and put to cups on a table they took a seat Rory gave Jess a kiss before sitting down. "So how was the dinner.

"Well according to grandma I'm going to end up like mom."

"I'm not following."

"Well souposadly if you have a boyfriend at fifteen your just going to get pregnant."

"Well it would have to me a virgin Mary pregnancy." Jess joked.

"Ha ha your Funny." Rory said.

"When it comes to my mother nothing is funny."

"Ok." Well drink your coffee." Jess said he couldn't believe someone would say something like that to Rory. They quickly drank there coffee. Lorelai spit out her coffee when she saw Luke.

"Well Luke you look Nice."

Luke came over to the table. "Thanks so do you."

"So what was the ocassion."

"Meeting at the bank.

Rory and Jess couldn't help laughing quitly together as they watched Luke and Lorelai flirt back and was the life of the Gilmore girls and it just got better as you knew them longer. "Well we should get home Luke goodnight. Night Jess." Rory stood up Lorelai behind her. She kissed Jess and Lorelai and Rory exied the diner together. Rory thinking about her first day at Chilton and what it would be like.

A/n ok so this is something I decied to do what if Rory and Jess grew up together if the seasons episodes were the same but Jess was added to them what would be diffrent what would be the same so here is the first what would be the pilot episode chapters will be regular but might take a bit becuse they take a few hours to write. Please review but no flames thanks.


	2. first day of chilton

I don't own Gilmore girls.

"Mom Why in the world are you painting my toenails." Rory and Lorelai were sitting out on the porch and Lorelai had insisted that Rory needed red nail polish.

"Becuse everyone knows that privet school girls are bad and bad girls wear red nail polish plus I'm bored." she went back to painting Rory's toenails.

She rolled her eyes her mother could say the craziest things sometimes. "Hey" Rory looked up and saw Jess walking up the yard. He ended up on the porch and looked down at them. "What you doing." He asked a smirk firmly in place.

"Mom insist that privet school girls are bad and that they wea red nail polish so I have to wear red nail polish."

"Hmm bad privet school girl." He leaned down and kissed her.

Lorelai could see the look that passed between the two of them "I was joking I was kidding."

"Of course you were mom but what lovly idea's you put in my head." She had such a hard time not laughing at the horrified look on her mothers face.

"Now...Thats... Not...What...I" Lorelai was kind of freaking out exspecially after what Rory said last night.  
Rory picked up the can of wip cream. " I wonder what you get when you mix wip cream with a privet school girl uniform." She looked over at her mother who looked like she was about to faint. "Mom don't worry it was a joke." Jess was watching Rory he didn't know what had gotten into her but he liked it he wished she would be this way more often.

Just then Lane came running up the front lawn screaming at the top of her lungs. "New CD I have a new CD XCT Apple Venus Volume 2." Lorelai jumped up screaming as Lane ran past them into the house.

"But you only finished half of my toes." Rory really didn't care but she thought she should say something. She looked over at Jess. "Hey she forgot she left us out here how about that."

"Huh." He walked closer to her. She pulled his hand and he fell into the seat next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and brought her lips to his. "So wip cream and priver school girl uniforms sexy." He smirked as he looked at her swollen lips from the kiss they had just shared.

"I thought so." Her hot breath blew across his lips as she pulled his head down to meet hers again. Lorelai forgetting that she left her daughter and her daughters boyfriend out on the porch hurried out to get them. "Come on She pulled Rory's arm trying to break the kiss that she had found the two of them in. "This CD is awsome." Rory rolled her eyes as she followed her mother into the house.

"Um Well I should proberly get going." Jess got up he couldn't get that kiss out of his mind. "I'll see you tomorrow Ror."

"See you Jess. Love you." She called behind her as she was dragged into the house.

Jess just shook his head at there antics and walked back to the diner.

"Were were you" Luke asked when he walked in."

"Went to see Rory."

Luke just nodded his head and went to bed.

"Mom get up we have to go to Luke's and you know that you have no clothes to wear and I will flip out on you if you don't wear something appriote to drop me off in."

"Hmm Lorelai buried her head in her pillow as Rory rambled on. "What time is it"

"Ten minuets to six and I know all your clothes are at the dry cleaners so your going to go and pick them up well I go to Luke's and order us some breakfest meet me there."

Lorelai groggily sat up looking at her daughter. "Fine" She sullinly said. getting out of bed She quickly threw the last thing she had clean on and realized she was lucky to have such a punctual daughter like Rory or she would have had to go to Chilton dressed in a tight pink top really short denim shorts and cow boy boots. She looked over at her daughter "You look amazing Rory luckly you got my jeans and can pull off the whole privet school girl look."

"Thanks mom now lets get a move on." They left the house heading towards town. they split up in the middle Lorelai going towards the dry cleaners and Rory heading to the diner.

"Ok I'm heading home to change I'll meet you at Lukes. Rory nodded her head and headed towards Luke's.

She pushed the door open and went up to the counter were she saw Jess bent over a book. "Hey diner boy whats a girl got to do around here to get some coffee."

Jess looked up startled he had been so concentrated on his book that he hadn't heard Rory come up. His eyes scanned over her body taking in her uniform. "A kiss will serfice for now." Rory leaned over kissing him soundly on the mouth earning wolf wisels from the townspeople.

"Way to go suga." Bebbett called out. Luke came out of the kitchen wondering what the commotion was about.

"Ok break it up you two before everyone loses there breakfest."

They pulled apart "Just becuse your not getting any uncle Luke dosn't mean you need to hate on those that are."

Rory lightly slapped his arm. "Jesse."

"Hey Chicka's What did I miss." Lorelai sat down next to Rory at the counter She frowned at her empty coffee cup. "Coffee now." She demanded.

"Well someone is bossy this morning." Luke poured coffee into her cup.

"Rory woke me up really early this morning." She pouted sipping her coffee.

"Well you look amazing see the flippy skirt looks good on you and you don't look like a cowgirl." Rory commented.

"True,True." Jess and Luke just stared at them having no idea what they were talking about. Lorelai drained the rest of her coffee. "Ready to go."

"Yup" Rory bounced off the stool and leaned over the counter kissing Jess. "Go to School do your work and be nice to people other then Lane."

Jess kissed her "The things I do for you." He winked at her. She giggled and walked out of the diner with her mother the towns people fondly looked on Jess might be a bit of a hodilum and Taylor still might not like him but oh well. He was still Star's hollows Jess Rory's Jess and the town loved him for it.

Rory and Lorelai got into the car and drove to Hartford. They stopped in the parking lot staring up at the huge building that was Chilton. "I remember it being smaller." Rory commented."

"yeah and..." Lorelai couldn't figure out how to finish the sentence.

"Off with there heads." Rory tried to help out.

"Yeah."

"Ok lets go." They both opened there doors and got out walking through the parking lot they almost ran into some society mothers. The other mothers just scowled at them.

"Cheery bunch."

Rory just smiled tightly the butterflys in her stomach and now intensified. "We need to find the Ambroise building."

"Why

"Becuse thats were the head masters building is."

"Oh" they starting spinning trying to figure out what building it was. Just then they saw a man who might knew were they should go. "Excuse me do you know were the Ambrose building is."

"Its right here" He pointed to the building they were standing in front of.

"Thank you" the two girls tried to walk past him.

"I'm Ian Jack my daughter Julia goes here."

"Oh well I'm Lorelai gilmore and this is my daughter Rory." She pointed to Rory not quit believing she was getting hit on by a Chilton dad. He started to use some cheesy lines on her and Lorelai just smiled through them.

"Mom I'm going to be late." Rory tried to get her mothers attention.

"Of course. Well I have to go. I have to get her to the head master and then I have to get to work." She started to walk away.

"Oh Were do you work."

Not really thinking of what she was doing she turned around and walked back to him "An in the Indapendence Inn I run it."

"Thats nice" He smiled at her. "It was nice meeting you Have a good day Rory." He called to her." He walked off. Rory walked over to her mother.

"Dosn't it creep you out a little when complete strangers ask you out."

"Yeah a little lets go." They walked into the building Lorelai had to comment on the hugeness of the building of course. They got to the head masters office.

"Rory gilmore to see the head master."

"One moment please." The creepy reseptionist got up.

"See that's what you get when you go to bed with your make up on" Rory tried to stiffle her laughter.

"Head master Charlston will see you now."

"Thank you" They both tried not to laugh as they went past the reseptionist.

The headmaster greeted them. "Hi I'm headmaster Charlston."

"Hi its good to meet you." Lorelai greeted him looking around she noticed Emily on the couch. "Mom what are you doing here."

Emily smiled and got up from the couch she was sitting on " I just wanted to make sure Hanlen was taking good care of Rory."

"Of course your friends with him."

"Yes his wife is on the same comittee as me and your father plays golf with him."

"Isn't that nice."

"Would you all care to take a seat he asked. They all sat down Lorelai looking slightly uncomptable to be back in the society set even if it was just at a school. Emily tried to talk Rory up and Lorelai started to babble.

"Well I should get going." Emily picked up her stuff. "Have a good Day Rory."

"I will Grandma thank you." Emily smiled as she walked out of the office.

Lorelai followed her mother out. "It was nice to meet you." She shook the headmasters hand. "Have a great day." She encoureged Rory she could tell she was nervous.

Both Woman walked out the door. Lorelai didn't like that Emily had came but she knew that it ment a lot to Rory. "Thanks mom I know that Rory was happy to see you."

Emily was slightly taken aback. "Well your Welcome Lorelai." They seprated at the parking lot both heading home. Meanwhile in the headmasters office. Rory was getting talked to by the headmaster. "What are your asperations Miss Gilmore."

"I wish to go to Harvard to major in Journalism and political sience."

The headmaster grilled her farther it was part of his job but he could see that this young lady would make it in the long run.

Rory took her stuff to the admissons office not knowing that three of her classmates were waiting for her file. The freaky admissions lady gave her a whole bunch of stuff she would never be able to remember and she went off to her first class.

Lorelai went into to Luke and sat down resting her head on the table. "I need coffee." Luke looked up from the toster he was fixing.

He turned around and grabbed the coffee pot and the largest cup he had. "Here" He placed it down in front of her. He went back to fixing the toster.

"Thanks. So Rory's off to her new school."

"She will do ok Lor."

"Oh I know." She sighed. "Thanks for the Coffee. I have to get to work."

"Anytime." He smiled at her as she left the diner.

On the way to the car Lorelai passed Miss Pattys. "Hey Lorelai. Tell Rory I hope she had a good day."

"Will do Miss. Patty Lorelai got into her car. She quickly went to work not wanting to be any farther behind for the day then she already was.

Rory was sitting in class lisening to the teacher trying to keep up with what he was saying. Trying to retain all the information. She noticed that there was one girl that always seemed to have to answer the questions. Just then a blond boy walked through the door Rory could tell this was one of those Rich spoiled kids that thought they had to have everything handed to them on a silver plate. She noticed he took a seat in the back. Just then the bell rang and everyone got up to leave.

"Miss Gilmore." The teacher called. The blond hair boy walked past her.

"Looks like we have a Mary." Rory was confused but she went up to the teacher.

"Yes."

"Here are the study metirals from last week test on Monday will that be enough time."

Rory looked at the thick binder. "Yeah"

"Ok well you should get the notes from someone they will be more detailed. Rory took the binder this school was crazy. She almost ran into the girl in that was answering all the questions in the hall.

"I'm Paris." Rory was startled

"Hi"

She started to babble saying crazy things "I will be Valdictiarn you will never beat me."

"OK your crazy I need to find my locker and good by." Rory went off to find her locker.

Lorelai got to work to find Jackson and Sookie fighting over peaches. ah normalcy she thought. She laughed as she watched Sookie roll a peach across the floor.

Sookie and Jackson looked up at her. "Oh hey Lorelai."

"Hi"

"So Rory's at Chilton"

"Yeah."

"arn't you proud."

"Of course its just she's all the way in heartford."

"And you miss your little girl."

Lorelai nodded her head and sookie hugged her. "I'll never get women Jackson comented. The two women just glared at him.

At school the blond boy Tristan Dugray was hitting on Rory "I could lend you my notes."

"Thats nice but I doubt your notes are detailed and I have a boyfriend."

"Whatever you say. By Mary." He walked away and Rory just shook her head.

The man from Chilton showed up at the inn.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime."

"Yeah our daughters go to school together and I don't think thats apropriote."

"Oh Well I see ok Well by."

Rory was at School trying to open her Locker she knocked into the girl that cornered her erlier and broke her project. "I'm so sorry"

"What ever." Paris walked in the room and Rory noticed that she had to go to the same room she took a seat just as the bell rang. That stupid boy called her Mary again. Rory tried to fix it. but That didn't work out so well. Rory was getting tiard and she just wanted to go home this wasn't turning out to be such a great day.

Lorelai walked into the diner and saw Jess standing behind the counter. "Here Jess catch." Jess looked up and held his hands up just in time to catch a set of keys that Lorelai had thrown at him.

"Why did you throw these at me."

Lorelai sat down. "Becuse your going to give me coffee and then your going to go to my car and pick Rory up a Chilton."

"Why"

"Becuse I would but I think she would rather see you."

"Thanks Lor" He poured her coffee and shouted to Luke "I'm leaving to go pick up Rory."

"Ok" He left and Luke came out "That was a nice thing you did"

"yeah" than

Rory walked out of the doors of Chilton expecting to see her mother and instead she saw Jess she ran to him as fast as she could throwing her arms around him and dropping her books.

"Well I'm glad to see you too." He lifted her chin and kissed her. Then he bent down and picked up her bag taking her hand he led her to the car. "Long day."

She just nodded sliding into the car and leaning her head against his shoulder "The girls hate me and the guys call me Mary."

Jess started to laugh loudly. "I don't find it funny."

"They were calling you the virgin Mary."

"Its Really not funny" she pouted.

"Ok" He kissed her forhead and drove back to stars hollow.

The first day at Chiton was over she leaned her head back against Jess and fell asleep he parked in front of Luke's and got out of the car coming around to the front he unbuckeld her and picked her up. He carried her threw the diner and up the stairs. Lorelai and Luke watching he covered her with a blanket after he placed her on his bed.

He came back down the stairs. "Poor girl."

"What" Lorelai asked.

"They call her Mary."

Lorelai started to Laugh "I wouldn't laugh in front of her she dosn't like it."

"Ok" She was still laughing That night she let Rory stay at Jess's she was exusted and she didn't want to wake her the poor girl had a hard day at Chilton.

A/N thanks for the reviews I need more reviews though so please review just don't flame. thanks.


	3. golfing

I don't own Gilmore girls.

Lorelai opened her mail and almost screamed. She had applied Jess to Chilton a little after Rory not telling either Rory Jess or Luke and she had just gotten a reply back He had gotten in and he had a full scholership. They had know Rory had money they knew Jess didn't thats why he got the scholership. She ran out of the door. She ran down the street and she ran through the doors of Luke's.

"Luke Luke Luke." She was bouncing up and down on her feet.

"What is it Lorelai." Luke came out of the kitchen were he was placing orders."

"Jess got into Chilton."

"OK Crazy lady what are you talking about."

"I'm talking about this." She thrust the paper in his hand.

He took it and read it over quickly. "Oh my world Lorelai what did you do."

She pouted "arn't you happy."

"Yes Lorelai I'm happy now how gets to tell Jess he has to wear a tie to school everyday."

"Ohh me pick me."

Luke just snorted at her "crazy lady."

"yup that me now were's my coffee."

Luke just rolled his eyes as he poured her coffee. Just then Jess and Rory walked in to the diner. "Hey mom look what I found waiting for me at the bus stop can we keep him. He could sleep in my room." Rory winked over at Jess.

Lorelai spit her coffee out. "Well arn't you a riot today my darling daughter but I think that Luke would be sad if we keep Jess."

"Nope you can keep him." Luke called from the kitchen.

"Thanks alot uncle Luke I see how much I'm loved."

"Anytime"

Lorelia and Rory laughed at him as Rory sat on a seat by her mother and Jess went to fill up a coffee cup for her. "So Jess."

"Yes Lorelai."

"I have some news for you."

"Whats that."

"You get to wear a tie to school."

"Why would I do that."

"Becuse you got into Chilton."

Rory screamed and dropped her coffee cup causing it to break on the floor. "Jess Chilton Oh my god." She ran around the counter and hugged him jumping up and down.

"What the Hell." look came out and looked at the mess that Rory had made of his diner.  
Jess just stood there stunned as Rory hugged him he had made it into Chilton he got to be with Rory oh my god he got to be with Rory. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away from him crashing his lips down on hers. wolf whilsels came from around the diner.

"We knew you could do it doll and you'll look so cuite in that uniform." Miss Patty called out as she left the diner to spread the news about Jess.

Jess groaned as he pulled away from Rory resting his forhead against hers "She's going to pinch my butt ten times more then she does now isn't she."

"You better bet on it buster." Rory laughed.

"Ok Well Rory we have to get going to Friday night diner Jess I'll pick up your uniform up on our way home." Jess nodded his head and Rory and Lorelai got up Rory stealing the last of her mothers coffee. "Hey thats mine."

"Yeah well I dropped mine."

Rory and Lorelai got through dinner with the gilmore's "So anything new with you Rory." Emily asked her grandaughter.

"Yup Jess my boyfriend got into Chilton on a scholership."

"Well thats wonderful Rory." Richard said from his end of the table.

"Thanks grandpa." Emily just smiled tightly.

Lorelai could see that something was going to go down. "Dinner was good mom."

"Thank you Lorelai." They then got into a livly debate about cooks which cumulated in Richard not knowing the diffrence between a man cook and a woman cook exasperating Lorelai and then Emily not even knowing the name of the current cook which just made Lorelai wonder why anyone even agreed to work for her Parents. Somehow they got to talking about Lorelai the first Richards mother and then the subject was back on cooks another typical night at the elder Gilmore house.

"So Hows the inn Lorelai."

"Fine there's a wedding there this week."

"Thats nice Rory anything else about Chilton." Emily hoped she wouldn't have to hear anything else about that insepid Jess.

"Um I'm required to pick a team sport."

Lorelai started to laugh. "That means Jess does too."

"Well I could teach them to play golf."

Rory turned to her grandfather "Could you."

"Of course how does Sunday sound."

"great grandpa." Rory jumped up to kiss her granpa on the cheek and hug him. "But I should warn you neither Jess or I am very good at sports."

"Oh thats ok."

"Thanks dad." Lorelai told her father she knew how much Rory loved spending time with him.

"Its no problem Lorelai."

Emily just smiled tightly again. "Well Ror are you ready to go."

"Yes" Rory got up. "Good dinner grandma. See you Sunday grandpa."

"Ok Rory."

"Buy Rory."

Rory and Lorelai went to the store and got Jess's uniform. The next morning Rory grabbed it and her and Lorelai headed over to Luke's.

"Hey Luke were's Jess."

"Upstairs."

"Ok I'll get him I would like choclote chip pancakes please."

"They will be here when you get back downstairs."

"Thanks Luke" Rory bounded up the stairs and through the door. She bounded on the Jess like shape on the bed.

"Omph" Jess scrambled out from under her. "Rory what in the."

"Jess Jess you need to get up I have your uniform."

"Yippie." Jess sarcasticly comented.

"Get your lazy butt out of bed becuse my pancakes are getting cold."

"Fine" He threw the blanket off. He stood up in only his boxers causing Rory to turn bright red.

"Like what you see Ror."

She just threw a pillow at him. "Shut up."

"Your no fun this morning Ror."

"Well I havn't had any caffine and get some pants on."

"I don't like cranky Rory."

"Oh and We are going golfing with my grandpa on Sunday becuse we need a sport for Chilton."

"No Rory don't make me."

"Your going Jess and there's no way your getting out of it so don't even try."

"Ok jeez you really do need caffine. He took her hand and dragged her down the stairs He was half way down when she started to laugh.

"Hey Jess forget something."

"What."

"Oh I don't know your pants. He looked down.

"Oh those might be helpful."

"yup they might."

He ran upstairs and she waited for him. "There." He grabbed her hand again and pulled her through the curtin. "Luke give this Gilmore some coffee. She's cranky and I don't like it when my girlfriends cranky becuse she's mean and she's making me go golfing."

"Your joking right." Luke asked as he put Rory's coffee down next to her pancakes.

"Nope." Rory sat down and started to eat her pancakes. "He needs a team sport and my grandpa offered and he is going."

"Hey Jess I would go if I were you You would think by now you would learn it is never a good idea to piss off a Gilmore girl."

"Fine" Jess sighed. "The things I do for you."

"Thats becuse you love me."

"Yes and for the world of me I can't figure out why."

"Mean." Rory pouted.

Saturday passed by smoothly and it was sunday. Rory and Jess went off to golf and Lorelai had to help with the wedding She really didn't like the two twins the wedding was for they couldn't agree on anything not even the flower chose and there mother didn't seem to like them which was strange to Lorelai even her own mother liked her more then this mother seemed to like her daughter.

The mother thought that everything was going to go wrong she made Lorelai reasure her a million times she was starting to regreat agreeing to help with this wedding. Micheal was being his normal charming self.

The grooms were twins which Lorelai Micheal and Sookie had a great laugh at. "They are so going to mix eachother up arn't they."

"Yup."

Rory and Jess showed up and rang the door bell Emily was in bed with a soupossed head ache and Richard answered the door. "Rory." He greeted his grandaughter with a hug. "And I'm guessing your Jess."

"Yup."

"Well its nice to meet you ready to go."

"Yeah I borrowed moms old clubs never knew she golfed and Jess got his uncle Luke's and if I was suprised that Mom golfed it was nothing to the suprise when Luke pulled those out of the closet." Rory pointed over to the bag that Jess was holding."

"Interesting story."

"It was me and Jess laughed about it all the way here."

"Well we better get going." They all piled into to Richards car and were off to the golf course.

They made there way down the greens talking about the screening process to get into the club they made it to the first green. "Ready to tee off." Richard asked both teens.

They nodded there heads neither could hit the ball well Jess did it a swan and Rory's went into the water so its better to say they couldn't hit well.

Meanwhile at the inn Sookie and Jackson were arguing about produce once again. Sookie wanted Strawberry's Jackson tried to give her Blueberry's but thats just Sookie and Jackson. The stupid twins were fighting over soup or salad and Lorelai was going to strangle them finally it was a chose between soup or salad.

"Um why does that man have a post it on his back." Sookie asked.

"So I could tell them apart."

Lorelai tried not to laugh "You have to take it off Micheal."

"Hey I wonder if they accidently slep with the wrong sister if it would be consistered cheating." Sookie contamplated.

"I don't think so." Lorealai looked confused they had a lively debate about it for a couple minuets.

"This is really pretty grandpa."

"yeah its ok" agreed Jess."

Richard was getting to like the boy even if he didn't talk that much. "Good reading spot don't you think Jess." Rory asked.

"Yeah reading hear would be great."

"Oh you read do you." Richard asked Jess.

"Yeah"

"Grandpa he reads as much as you and me."

The boy went up in Richards estimation at that one statment. "Ok Me and Jess will go this way" he pointed to one door "and Rory you will go that Way." He pointed to another door. "We will meet back here for lunch."

Jess and Richard went into one of the doors and had to lisen to a bunch of old men complain well Rory was liening to a bunch of woman talk about who was having an affair with who.

Lorelai found out Micheal was afraid of swans which was funny

Jess and Richard met up with Rory and they went to lunch. They sat down and orderd. "Richard your friends are crazy."

"That they are Jess that they are."

"Yeah and everyone is sleeping with everyone else its crazy." Rory added.

"Well that is the typical society set for you." Rory made a face

"I'm glad I live in Stars Hollow." Jess agreed. and they setteled down to a peacful lunch.

Rory and Jess got back to dinner and met Lorelai for dinner. "So how was golf."

"Not bad but I'm glad you took me out of the society life."

"Really why."

"Well after steam room talk I don't think I could handle all the affairs you have to have." Lorelai

started to laugh as Luke brought them there burgers.

"Whats funny."

"Rory dosn't like Society life."

"Oh Well good for her."

They ate there dinner Luke stopping to chat every once in awhile "Well I'm tiard and we have school tomorrow. Rory smiled and Kissed Jess ready for the next day to get there in the next chapter of there lifes.

A/N thanks for the reviews but seriously I have four reaviews I need at least five more before I can post the next chapter becuse I want to write but if no one is reading it and liking it then there is no point just no flames thanks.


	4. jess's first day

II don't own Gilmore girls.

"Come on Jess it will be fun."

"Since when is shopping for school supplys fun."

"Since I said so now come on." She grabbed his arm and started to pull him out of the diner and towards Doosie's Market.

"Can I come." Lorelai hopped off of the stool she had been sitting on well talking to Luke.

"You want to come school shopping with me and Jess at Doosie's. Rory tried to clerify.

"'Yup"

"You just want to torture Taylor don't you."

"Yup."

"Can't I do that." Jess asked.

"No you are going to get school supplys."

"Why."

"Becuse you'll need them for school hence the name school supplys.

"Fine" They started to walk out the door.

"Hey wait for me." Rory stopped and sighed waiting for her mother.

Lorelai caught up to them and slung her arm around Rory's shoulder. "You wern't trying to forget mommy were you. You wern't going to leave me here with Luke were you."

"Of course not now lets go." They walked towards Doosie's

"Ok what do we need." Jess turned towards Rory he knew she would have a list.

"Why are you looking at me. What do you think I have a precise list or something."

"Yes." Lorelai and Jess chorused.

"Freaky."

"Yeah lets never do that again." Jess said.

"I agree. Ok were's the list Ror." Lorelai turned to her daughter.

Rory sighed and pulled out a list. "Ok We need legal pads. Tons of Pens, some number 2 pencils, three highlighter, and eraser a staple remover and a folder."

"Ok thats a long list and why exacually do you need three highlighters thats a very random number."

"No its not." Rory told her mother. Jess stood back and watched them silantly collecting the stuff on the list. Enough for both him and Rory.

"Well how did you come up with the number three."

"One dries up you lose one you still have one." Lorelai shook her head at her daughters oddness. They headed down the aisle with the legel pads.

Jess came up to them. "I already have everything."

Lorelai looked into the basket and then up at the shelf. She pulled the legel sheets out of Jess's basket. "But these are yellow."

"Very good observation Lorelai."

"But these one's are purple." She pulled some off the shelf. "And they are on sale."

"Yes but Rory wouldn't want purple because she wouldn't think there serious enough for a serious school and there is no way I'm going to school with Purple paper so we land on yellow."

"You know me so well." Rory kissed Jess just as Tayler was walking around the corner.

"No public displays of affection."

"Taylor be quite."

Rory Lorelai and Jess walked out fo the store. "Well I'm going home to sleep see you in the morning Jess and you better have your uniform on right."

"Fine." They had walked into the diner and Rory gave him one more kiss before leaving.

"Yeah I better get going but can I have some coffee in a to go cup please." Lorelai put on her best puppy dog pout for Luke. He just sighed and poured her coffee. After he handed it to her she bounded out of the door.

"You are so wipped." Luke turned to Jess a smirk in place.

"Shut up you just wish you could have a gilmore all your own just becuse you can't don't take it out on me. Now I'm going upstairs to read and then I'm going to bed." Jess went up the stairs leaving his very grumpy uncle Luke to close up the diner.

"Lets go Lets go Lets go." Rory was jumping up and down by the door her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Why do you want to leave so bad."

"I have to make sure Jess is ready for his first day."

"Oh I see you want to see your boyfriend in his uniform."

"So" Lorelai laughed as her and Rory headed towards the diner. "Hey Luke is Jess ready." Rory asked as soon as they sat foot in the diner.

"Yeah becuse she wants to see how hot he looks in his uniform."

"Ah Jezz." Luke poured coffee into there cups Just as Jess came down the stairs.

Rory looked over at him and smiled she scanned his body tie tied right blazer on straigt pants creased. "Yup you make a really hot privet school boy." She jumped off her stool and went over to him. She pulled his tie and brought his lips down to hers. "And this tie makes a good way to keep you in line. If I'm ever mad at you I just have to pull on it to get your attention."

"Yeah that does work really well." Lorelai told her daughter from her seat."

Luke just shook his head. "Here." He handed them a bag "Its donuts you need to get going your going to drive right Jess."

"Yeah." Rory grabbed the bag and They started to walk out of the diner.

"Have a good day." Lorelai called out.

"We will."

"Yeah What ever."

"He really is so cheerful in the morning isn't he." Lorlai asked turning back to Luke.

"Yup." He looked up from were he was wiping down the counter. "Do you think he can make it."

"Luke Jess is a smart kid he will make it through Chilton without a moments hesitation." Luke hopped she was right.

Rory and Jess drove to school the clash playing through out the car. "Ready." Rory asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

"As I'll ever be." They walked towards the school. They had a brief meeting with the headmaster and then they headed off to there first class they were lucky that they had every class together.

They walked into class. Jess walked up to Mr. Madina and handed him his admissions slip. He quickly scanned it over and nodded to Jess to take a seat. "Hey Mary." Rory scowled at Tristan as she slid into her seat. "Who's the new boy." He nodded over at Jess who had taken the seat next to hers.

"That would be my boyfriend and for the last time my name is not Mary."

Jess turned around in his seat to look at the other boy would he have to do something about him he hoped not he could hurt him he didn't want to but he could. "We have a big test coming up on Shakspere its worth twenty percent of your grade so I would study hard for it If I were you." Mr. Madina was telling the class. They all groned no one liked test who would like test. They spent the rest of the hour discussing Shakspere.

When the bell rang Paris walked up to Rory and Jess "Nice boyfriend Rory pick him up on the street."

"Don't you have little kids to torture or Tristan to pine over." Rory snapped back grabbing Jess's hand and squeezing it hard. Paris stalked off but not before throwing Rory and Jess her best death glare. "I really hate her."

"hmm I wonder why she seemed like an angel to me." Jess said sarcasim dripping from every word.

"Mr. Mariano if you could stay for a minuet please."

Rory and Jess walked up to his desk "Yes Mr. Madina.

" I know you just started but I would like you to take the test on friday you have Rory as a study partner she is one of the best in the class and I lisened to your class discussion and I found it very impressive I think you will do well."

"OK that seems fine."

"Good well you might want to get to your next class."

Rory and Jess were walking to there next class when they were stopped by Tristan "Well if it isn't Mary and her boyfriend."

"Tristan go away."

"I just want to get to know the new guy what does he have that I don't Mary."

"Well for one he knows my name and for two he has a brain."

"I'm hurt Mary I have a brain."

"Well you never use it unless your thinking about girls or sex."

"Well what else is there to think about."

"Oh I don't know School grades."

"What fun is that."

"Good by tristan." Rory said exasperated pulling Jess to there next class since he looked like he was about ready to punch Tristan in the face. "Come on Jess he isn't worth it." He just followed her not wanting to get into a fight on his first day of school Rory would be mad and Uncle Luke would be livid but Lorelai might find it funny you never knew with her.

"Ok you two stop fighting." Lorelai stepped in between Michel and Drela before there was a murdur in the lobby of the inn.

"But she ran over my shoes."

"Well if you would get your big feet out of the way I wouldn't have ran over your shoes."

"Drela to your corner Michel to your desk and stop pouting like a five year old." She made sure they were both in there respective area's before she started to sift through the mail on the front desk. "Oh my god." She pulled a magizine out of the pile and went running through the kitchen,

"Sookie, Sookie its here."

"The review."

"Yup." She started to flip through the magizine as Rory and Jess walked through the door. "Hi you Two."

"Chocolate."

"Over there." Rory went over and grabbed a handful of sat down at the table. and placed a peice of Choclate in her mouth she put her head on the table and Jess stood behind her rubbing her back.

Lorelai looked at the two of them. "Hard day." She asked eyeing her daughter.

"We have a huge test to study for and Some girl named Paris and some guy named Tristan were acting awful." Jess told her as Rory looked up and popped another peice of Chocolote in her mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry." Lorelai went back to looking through the magizine.

"Who's naked."

"No one its a food reviewer."

"oh."

"Here it is." Lorelai started reading.

It was a very good review though Sookie was really upset about the resiototo not getting the praise it deserved but Lorelai was about to frame it she left Jackson to try and cheer her up.

"Well Me and Jes have a giant test so we need to study see you at home."

"Come on Jess."

"Ok sweets see you at home."

Rory and Jess waved at Sookie and left the inn.

"Rory this is so boring I can't believe it."

"Hush Jess we need to study."

"Are you sure becuse I could think of other things we could be doing." He leaned across the table and kissed her. She moved closer to him leaning more into the kiss. She relutently pulled away "Yes Jess We really do need to study."

"Who wants Ice cream."

"Not now mom we need to study."

"But I'm bored and I want Ice cream."

"There's pizzia in the fridge."

"But its cold."

"How about this." Jess suggested "I'll call Luke have him bring over some food you can eat it leave me and Rory alone and we can study.

"Fine." Jess went into the livingroom and grabbed the phone dialing the number to the diner.

"Luke's."

"Hey uncle Luke can you make up some burgurs and send them over to Lorelai's me and Rory are trying to study and Lorelai is driving us crazy becuse she is bored and hungry and dosn't want to eat cold pizzia."

"It will be there soon."

"Thanks uncle Luke." Jess went back into the kitchen. "The food will be here soon." He sat down and started to be quizzed by Rory once again well Lorelai sat by sullenly until the bell rang fifteen minuets later she jumped up and went to answer the door as fast as she could. She almost ripped the bags of food out of Luke's hands.

"Your a life saver."

"Um thanks." Lorelai happily ate her food well Luke went back to the diner and Rory and Jess studied until it was time for them to go to sleep.

The next day after school Rory and Jess went over to Lane's to Study. "Why are we going to Lane's again."

"Becuse its quiter there and we have seen Lane in a few day's."

"Well as long as we have a reason." They walked into Mrs. Kims crowded store and it took them a few minuets to find Lane.

Rory slipped her a candy bar becuse the poor girl was eating a rice cake.

"That s a lot of books." Lane said when she saw how much stuff Rory and Jess pulled out.

"Yeah it is." Rory and Jess sighed. Then they had to carry everything to a diffrent table when the one they were sitting in got sold they were very tiard by the time they left Kim's antiques.

"Oh by the way some creepy tall kid asked were you were today at school."

"Why"

"I don't know I didn't talk to him his hair is all werid and he just creeped me out so I just walked past him."

"I'm sure he didn't like that."

"Proberly not. But oh Well yeah."

Jess Lane and Rory walked out of the place and went to Luke's to study even more Jess would swear that they hadn't been doing anything but studing.

"Hey Luke we need to steal one of your table's for study porpoue's"

"Guys' I'm swamped."

"Do you want us to get a good education."

"Fine he conseded running to get the next person'ts order.

"Sookie there is no coffee and I'm going to die soon."

"What oh sorry." Sookie got up to make a new batch.

"I have to go into Harford tonight for a parent teacher meeting."

"Fun."

"Yeah well last time it was a debate about weather or not plaid scrunchies should be allowed."

Then they got into a discussion about the risoto.

"Sookie calm down." Lorelai soothed her friend as she grabbed her coffee and made her way out the door and to Hartford.

When she got to Hartford she was late and got looked at starngly by the parents that were there. She quicly went to get some coffee and sat down. She took a sip and it tasted horrible then they got into a heated disscussion remarks were made and a break had to be called.

"You know." Mr. Madina said. "Rory is quit a smart kid and so is Jess."

"Yeah well we figure we'll keep them."

"Thats good they flirted back and forth before Lorelai left meet Rory at the diner.

Rory and Jess were having trouble studying. Rory acually threw a pencil and it almost hit Jess in the head. "Dear lord girl your leathal." Jess grabbed her hand before she could throw another pen.

"Sorry." She smiled Sheepishly.

"Here Luke came over and placed pie in front of Jess and Rory "You looked like you needed.

"Thanks Luke." Rory looked close to tears.

"Yeah thanks Luke." Jess took Rory in his arms. Ror calm down you will do well on the test.

"I know its just so stressful."

"I know."

Just then Lorelai walked in. "Whats with them." She asked Luke "And why do they have pie."

"Rory is flipping out about the test that is coming up."

"Oh I see." She went over to them. "Hey Kiddo's why don't we go over to the house and study ok."

Rory looked over at her mother and nodded her head. Jess helped her stand up and they made there way to the Gilmore's. They stayed up all night studying and Rory ended up falling asleep in Jess's arms on the couch. Lorelai covered them up and called Luke.

"Yeah."

"Hey Luke could you drop Jess's uniform off he fell asleep on the couch and I really don't want to wake him up."

"Sure." He showed up a few minuets later leaving the uniform with Lorelai. The next morning two frantic teens raced aroud getting ready for the test. When they got there they took it trying to remember all the deatails they had crammed into there brains.

"So how do you think you did Jess asked her."

"I don't know I hope I did Well."

"I'm sure you did." He kissed her forehead.

The next couple of days were frantic waiting to see how they did on the test. They both got As and they were so happy and the teacher even called to add an extra congraulations to it though Rory was sure it was just to try and get Lorelai to date him but she really didn't care she was too happy to care she had passed the dreaded test.

A/N hope you like this chapter I know I didn't do the deer but what ever thanks for the reviews and please review pretty please with a cherry on top thanks. =)


	5. the wake

I don't own Gilmore girls.

"So who gets to tell your mother that she has to bake."

"Jess would you like to tell my mother she has to bake."

"Why would you think that."

"Becuse you have that evil I want to make fun of Lorelai look."

"Well she never bakes."

"Which is a good thing if you vaule your life."

They parked the car and went into the diner to find Luke and Lorelai having one of there many debates. "When are they going to give up and realize there ment to be." Jess leaned into Rory and asked her softly."

Rory just shrugged and sat down next to her mother. "Hey mom."

"Friut of my loins."

"Yeah mom I need you to bake."

Lorelai felt her daughters head. Just then Luke came back from filling other coustomers orders. "Is some thing wrong with Rory?"

"She just asked me to bake."

"Rory are you sick why would you want your mother to bake."

Rory looked at Luke as she tried to pry her mothers hand off her forehed. "I'm fine and you get to bake too."

"What why?"

"Chilton bake sale."

"ah jesh."

"Have to all parents perticapate."

"Yeah uncle Luke I tried to get you out of it but Rory would't let me."

"What ever we have homework to do upstairs now." She grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs.

"Dirty." Lorelai called behind them.

"Why, Why must you encorage them?"

Lorelai just rolled her eyes at him. "Don't worry about the bake sale I'll have Sookie bake up a storm and I'll just pick you up here monday morning."

"Yeah ok whatever I'll have Ceaser cover the diner that morning."

Lorelai nodded and hopped off the stool. "Alrighty I'm off to see Sookie."

"Is your mom seriously going to bake." Jess asked as they got upstairs and had deposited there books on the table.

"No she will have Sookie do it."

"Ok so any food she brings will be edible."

"Yup." She took the pop he handed her and they settled down to sudying.

Lorelai got to Sookie's and knocked on the door. When know one answered she gently pushed the door open and peeked in. "Sookie you in here."

"Kitchen."

She opened the door the rest of the way and found her way to the kitchen. "Hey Sook do you think you could do me a favor."

"What is it."

"Well Rory and Jess are having a bake sale at Chilton all parents are required to preticapate and I told Luke I would ask you to bake for us."

"Yeah no problem. When is it?"

"Monday morning. Your a life saver Sook. Now I have to go and get Rory and be tortured with another Friday night diner and this time its only my mother." She left and went back to Luke's "Hey they still up there."

"Yup."

"Ok" She headed towards the stairs. "Sookie said she would bake so we have that covered."

"Thanks."

"No problem." She headed up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Is everyone decent in there."

"Haha mother." Rory called out as Lorelai pushed the door open.

"Time to go to torture chamber."

"You got to stop calling Grandma's the torture chamber."

"Yeah whatever."

Rory gathered her stuff and kissed Jess. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK."

When they got to Hardford they they had a very still and stiffled dinner with Emily. "So were's dad."

"Away on buisness."

"Top secret location."

"Oh Germany." After that the conversation fell silant once again.

"Well mom it was nice seeing you goodby we'll see you next week."

"Of course goodby Rory Lorelai."

They hurried outside. "Ok that was the most aganizing dinner so far."

"Well she didn't say anything mean this week so thats a plus."

"Ok silver lining girl."

Monday morning came around and Rory found a very grumpy Lorelai in the kitchen. "Coffee machine broken again." Lorelai nodded her head. "Ok lets go." Rory grabbed her and pulled her out of her seat.

"Were are we going,"

"To magical coffee heaven."

"Ok."

"Do you have the bake sale stuff ready."

"Um Sookie does."

"Well I never knew Sookie was my mother can I call her mommy now."

"Funny child I gave birth to a Funny child. Now take mommy to the magical coffee heaven you spoke of."

Rory grabbed back ahold of her arm and started to lead her to Luke's. "Wait what is that music Rory did you forget to turn off your radio again."

"Not me." Rory went over and pushed her door open to see Lane danceing to the radio.

"Lane Kim were does your mother think you are."

"Park bench."

"Not here lisening to the evil devil music as she would call it."

"Don't think I includded that."

"School come on." They headed out the door and Lane went off to School they were ment by Bebbett and Morey. "Rory am I halucinating or is that cat ina baby buggy."

"No Cinammon is in a baby buggy mom. Babatte Mory why is Cinnomon in a baby buggy."

"Oh hi dolls." Bebette saw them for the first time. "Cinammon isn't walking well so mory made this for her."

"Ok well Cinammon you have a good day you to Morey Babbett."

"OK dolls see you around."

"Can I have coffee now." Lorelai wined.

"Yes lets go." Rory and Lorelai went into Luke's. "Luke I need to get Jess put one coffee to go and give her coffee please."

"Ok" Rory headed upstairs and met Jess on the way down.

"Ready."

"Yeah." They both headed down the stairs.

"God do you two never stio holding hands." Lorelai asked when she saw her daughter. Rory looked down and her hands that were intwinded with Jess's

"Luke didn't you give her coffee."

"Sorry its really busy this morning."

"Well Luke she has been coffeeless for hours and you have to deal with her for hours. How do you feel about that."

Luke hurried and filled her coffee cup. Lorelai took a long drink out of it "Ah the elixer of life."

"Ok well me and Jess have to get going. Luke make sure mom Sookie and the food get to the school."

"ok." Rory and Jess headed out to his car.

"They were walking towards the car when they got stopped by that creepy kid. "Hi my names Dean."

"Um Hi."

"What's your name." Jess watched this whole thing trying to stop him self from punching the kid.

"I'm Rory and Your in my way I have to get to school."

"Oh I'm sorry." he moved aside and Rory and Jess both headed towards the car again. "I'll see you around." He seemd to leer at her it made her skin crawl.

"Um" She got in the car and layed her head on Jess's arm. "That guy creeps me out."

"Its ok babe I'll protect you."

"No punching him Jess."

"aw man you take the fun out of everything."

"Yes I do now are you ready to go." He started up the car and they headed towards Chilton.

"I'm here and I have all the food." Sookie held up a bunch of bags as she entered Luke's.

"Did you make enough." Luke asked sarcasticly."

"For two kids yes."

"Ok lets hit the road." Lorelai said helping Sookie load everyting into the jeep.

The day flew by for Rory and Jess and soon it was time to go to the bake sale. "Wow Sookie really went overboard." Rory looked at the assortment of desserts that were in front of her. "Sookie this is amazing."

"Thanks Ror we have French Fantasy's American treats and our italian taste sensations." She picked up a fire thing to put the finishing touches on one of the desserts.

"Can I do that Sookie." Rory really didn't want anything catching on fire."

"Now Rory it takes a gentle hand." She ended up catching the table on fire. Luke Jess and Rory just shook there heads.

"Here Jess throw a doller at the people at the next table and took a glass of lemonade throwing it on the fire extingishing it.

"My hero." Rory faked swooning into his arms.

"I do what I can Ma'ma" He said in a fake southern accent."

"Jess have you been drinking crazy punch." Lorelai asked.

"No." The rest of the adults just looked at the crazy little group. Just then Mr. Madina walked up to them.

"Well if this isn't henry the eighth."

"Well were not into subtle."

"Good to see you Lorelai."

"Mr. Medina."

"Max."

"Mr. Medina. This is sookie and Luke. Luke is Jess's uncle."

"Sookie Luke this is Mr. Medina Rory and Jess's teacher."

Luke scowled at him but Sookie was egare to meet him. "Its nice to meet you."

"You to Sookie." He nodded to Rory and Jess. "Can I talk to you for a moment." He asked Lorelai. She nodded and followed him. She turned back around.

"Watch her with that thing." She pointed to Sookie and turned back to Max "Trust me."

"What does she see in some like that."

"I don't know uncle Luke I don't feel like analizing your love life right now." Jess said and Rory couldn't help but giggle.

"I would like to go on a date with you."

"Well your certinly not subtle are you." Lorelai asked she couldn't help but glance back at Luke. He hadn't ever noticed her she might as well get on with her life. "Isn't it against the rules a teacher dating a parent.

"There is nothing in the Chilton guide book."

"Rory will be werided out." ;

"Ok you like coffee right."

"Only with my air."

"Ok how about a pre date will that work."

"Well I take a class at Hartford state tommorrow and I go to a coffee shop across the road at exacally four fifteen I can't stop someone from going into said coffee shop and I won't ignore them if I know them."

"Ok." He tried to think of her twisted logic.

Lorelai went back to the table refusing to answer any questions about what happened.

Rory Jess and Lane were walking down the street disscusing how Lane wanted to live in Phildelphia they weren't sure how they had laned on the topic if you could live in any place in the world were would it be but they had.

They seen Bebette and Morey. "What wrong with Cinamon he dosn't sound well."

"It was the clams this dosn't reflect well on Als."

"You ate clams at Als pancake world."

"Well we had a coupon."

"Who would eat clams at Als pancake world." Rory asked Jess and Lane.

"Bebett and Morey obviously." Jess said. taking Rory's hand. They passed by Doosie's and saw that werid kid Dean he was soupose to be stacking shelfs but he couldn't stop staring at Rory.

"Come on lets go she pulled Jess's hand so he would go faster and Lane jogged to keep up with them until they were inside Luke's

"Whats up." Luke asked he could see that Rory was a bit upset.

"Nothing to worry about uncle Luke just some creepy new kid that has a crush on Rory and works at Doosie's.

"Ok." Luke said letting the subject drop but vowing to keep his eyes open,.

Lorelai went into the coffee shop and there was max. They had this strange conversation about cream and foam but it did make her want to laugh so that was a plus.

"I think we should date." He said.

"Again not suble are we." She looked over at him. "Why should we date."

"Becuse we both want to."

"I want to join the bangles dosn't mean I'm going to though does it."

"The bangles broke up."

"So again why should we date."

"Because were attraacted to each other."

"I'm attrated to pie dosn't mean I'm going to date it."

"Ok your strange look I know your concerned."

"Yes for Rory and Jess."

"What your concerned for your daughter's boyfriend."

"Yes becuse I helped raise him plus if Rory is upset it will upset Jess and so that is why I'm worried about Rory.

"Ok well there both sixteen or soon to be sixteen."

"She's still my baby."

"Well will you please go out with me."

"Fine she finally relented." She gave him her buisness card.

Lorelai talked to Sookie at the diner about Max and how she was soupose to tell Rory Luke lisened to the conversation his heart breaking a little he didn't let it show instead he yelled at Sookie for being behind his counter.

Rory and Jess were walking back to the Gilmore house when they heard Babbett scream. "Bebbett what is it." Rory ran into there house.

"It Cinnomon she died."

"Oh my Babbett you know what I'll go get mom and be right back ok."

"Thanks doll." Bebett had tears running down her face.

"Come on Jess lets go." Rory pulled Jess out of the house and they went running towards the diner. "Mom come on you need to come."

"Whats wrong."

"Its cinnomon."

"They rushed back to the house and over to Morey's and Bebetts they tried to comfort them Jess was trying not to laugh when they said they rolled her into a lamp. Rory shot him a glare that made him be decied to have a wake for her. Jess called Luke.

"Luke's"

"Hey uncle Luke we need as much food as you can cook up."

"Why."

"There having a wake for Bebetts cat and don't laugh or Rory will have your head."

"Fine." Luke grummbled. "I'll be there in a little bit."

Lorelai had called Sookie and somehow they had ended up there at the same time. Luke just sat his stuff down much to the dismay of Sookie who wanted everything perfect.

Someone knocked on the door and it was Dean she stood back not sure what to say to him. "Well Well Well I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't expect you either."

He put the pop away and Lorelai came over to her. "Do you know him."

"He is like some creepy stalker dude."

"Oh well I'll kick his ass for you if you want."

"Thanks but I think I'll be fine."

"Hey do you have a second."

"Um no" Just then Jess came up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Dean right." He held out his hand.

"Yeah." Dean said disgustidly not even taking the offered hand and leaving the house.

"I really don't like him."

"Me either." They went out to the porch for some fresh air. Rory twirled around in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "I love you."

"Love you to."

Rory looked towards her house "Jess isn't that Mr. Medina."

"Yeah I wonder whay he is doing there."

Just then Lorelai walked out the door and found Jess and Rory "Whats up."

"Why is Mr. Madina at our door."

"Oh shoot I forgot about our date one minuet."

She rushed off and Jess wrapped his arms around Rory becuse she looked like she was about to cry. "Shh it ok everything is Ok."

Lorelai quickly got red of Max promising to resceadul but Rory was no were to be found her and Jess were laying on her bed looking up at the celing. Jess holding her as she fell asleep.

Lorelai found them. "Do you think she will be ok."

Jess nodded his head "I think she is more shocked then upset."

"Baby are you ok." Lorelai sat down on the bed gently shaking her.

"Mom." Rory looked up groggily.

"Rory I'm sorry."

"Oh mom I'm fine I'm just a little shocked thats all."

"So you don't mind."

"No I don't mind."

"Ok sweets go back to bed." She kissed her forehead.

"I will." Rory layed her head back down and snuggled back up to Jess.

"I should kich you out but I'm not going to." She told a sleepy Jess.

"Thanks Lor."

She quickly called Luke to tell him were Jess was and went to her own bed.

A/n thanks for the reviews and pretty please review but no flames thanks click the button you know you want to.


	6. rory's birthday

I don't own gillmore girls

"Guess what next friday is."

"another dinner with my grandparents."

"arn't you a funny girl." Jess smirked at her.

"Yes and next friday is my birthday."

"Ah yes sweet sixteen and what else is friday."

A smile crossed Rory's face. "Are two year anerversery."

"Right you are." He kissed her. "So you have to go to dinner tonight."

"Of course I don't want to but you know I have no chose in the matter." They were sitting in the diner waiting for Lorelai to get there so that Rory and her could leave for Friday night dinner.

"So do you think she'll make you go next week."

"Properly."

Just then Lorlai breezed into the diner. "There you are my offspring are you ready to go." Rory sighed and kissed Jess.

"Yup." She grabbed her coffee cup off the counter and the one she got for her mother and leaned over to talk to Jess. "I'll try and get out of it but I can't promise anything."

"Ok Love you." He kissed her as she handed her mother the coffee cup."

"Ah your a life saver."

"Yes yes I know lets get a move on." They got in the car and were on the way to Heartford. "Mom do you think grandma will let us out of friday night dinner next week."

"I doubt it I'll try I know you don't want to spend your birthday theere."

"Yeah and also its my two year anaversery."

"Two years your kidding."

"Mom you do remember that me and Jess got together at my fourteenth birthday party right."

"Yes that was a memabrol night I remember walking in on you two making out in the back yard."

"Yup I thought Luke was going to have a heart attack."

"I thought he was going to kill Jess. I'll see what I can do about your grandma."

"Thanks mom." Just then they pulled into the driveway. Dinner conversation was fine near dessert Emily started to talk about Lawyer's which made Lorelai want to laugh.

"Well Dessert is ready." Lorelai informed her daughter and grandaughter.

They looked over to see the maid bringing in pudding. "Pudding." Lorelai asked shocked.

"Yes you said you liked it isn't that correct."

"Yes I worship pudding ." That got a werid look from Emily but she let it go. Rory and Lorelai were putting post its on things. When emily finally came in Lorelai tried to get her to let go of friday night but she wouldn't. "Mom its her birthday and her two year anaversery."

"Two year anaversery."

"Yes mom her and Jess have been together for two years now."'

"She's too young to have been with the same boy for two years."

"No she isn't."

"Yes she is and I am keeping my friday night dinners end of disscussion."

"Fine mom be that way." Lorelai left the house and got into the car were Rory was waiting for her. "So how would you like two party's."

"Couldn't get her to cave could you."

"No but I promise that we will do it up right saturday night a real Stars Hollow exstarvagance."

"Is it going to be a big deal."

"Honey its Emily Gilmore I can say it wouldn't be small."

"What do I tell Jess."

"Tell him that he can kidnap you all day Sunday."

"Ok we need to stop at the diner before we go home."

"You got it babe." Lorelai looked at her crushed daughter and couldn't help but resent her mother just a little bit even if she did remember that they liked pudding.

"Jess." Rory called as soon as she got inside the diner.

"Rory." Jess came out of the storeroom. "Whats wrong." Rory could feel tears form in her eyes as she looked at Jess he could tell that she was about to cry so he opened his arms to her. "Baby whats wrong." He moved the hair out of her face and wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"She won't let us out and now I have to have a party there Friday."

Jess lead her over to a table and pulled out a chair for her. " Whats going on saturday."

"Mom is throwing me a typical Lorelai Gilmore Party and she said you could kidnap me on Sunday."

"Babe lisen its fine we will celebrate everything will be fine and I will definety not miss your party on Saturday. You never know whats going to happen at one of those I still remember your eighth birthday."

"Well if you hadn't punched the clown." Rory lauhed.

"He made you cry."

"Well that baloon was scary looking."

"I'm sure it was." He kissed her forehead.

"Are you mocking me Jess Mariano."

"I wouldn't dare."

"Well I should get home I'm exusted."

"Ok go home get some rest." He kissed her as she left the diner.

The next day Lorelai was talking to Sookie about the party. They were going over the menu. "Oh do you have the picture."

"Yup right here." Lorelai handed her a picture of Rory to make into a cake.

"Its to bad she wouldn't let you out of friday night."

"Yeah well thats Emily Gilmore for you but you know what she did do."

" What wore jeans."

"No serverd pudding."

"I was close."

"That means she acually took time to realize we liked pudding."

Just then Jackson rushed into the kitchen. "Open your mouth and close your eyes."

"Who are you talking to becuse I hope its not me."

"Right." He went over to Sookie "Open your mouth and close your eyes." She complied and he stuck something in her mouth.

"Wow."

"What is it ."

"I don't know."

It turned out that Jackson had made a new type of Barry he called a rasquat. Lorelai came home to find Rory ordering a pizzia. "Your such a good pervoider." She joked.

"Yup well I'll be studying call me when he gets here."

"You got it She sat down at the table just as the phone rang. "Hello."

"Lorelai whats your work sceadul."

"Mom."

"Of course it me."

"Ok why."

"I want to go shopping."

"OK why."

"To pick out a present for Rory."

"I'm sure what ever you get her she'll love."

"Well I want to get her something she'll really love."

"Ok"

Lorelai put down the phone that was strange.

Monday morning Jess and Rory headed to Chilton. Rory was standing by her locker when Tristen came up to her.

"What do you want Tristan."

"To wish you a happy birthday."

"Its not my birthday."

"Yes but it will be." He held up an invation and started to read from it she snatched it from his hand. She quickly scanned over it "Who else got these."

"I don't know everyone in the class I think." Tristen left and Jess came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey." She turned around in his arms and handed him the invatation.

"Did you get one of these." He took it and scanned over it quickly.

"No."

"Well it seems your the only one oh and your going by the way."

"Do I have to."

"Yes you have to if I have to spend the night with everyone in this school your going and thats the end of the disscustion."

"Chilton Rory can be bossy."

"Chilton Rory is upset."

"Hey look at me." He cupped her cheek in his hand and made her look up at him. "Everything will be ok Now lets get to class." He left a gentle kiss on her lips as he walked her to there next class. He couldn't believe Emily Gilmore was doing this to her own grandaughter.

Emily and Lorelai were in the department store trying to pick out something for Rory's birthday. Emily keep wanting to buy her really fancy stuff finally Lorelai convinced her to think pudding and buy her a light up braclet.

Rory had to lisen to wispers about her party for the rest of the day. When they made it to Luke's after school that day. Rory pouted at Jess. "I'm tiard carry me. "

"The things I do for you." He picked her up and carried her into Lukes sitting her down at a table.

"Coffee lots of Coffee a gallon of coffee." He chuckled and got her coffee sitting down next to her he took her hand and she she put her head down on the table.

"Hey." Lorelai came in carrying garment bags. "Long day." Rory nodded. "So I went shopping with your grandmother it was three hours of who are you buying that for mom finally I talked and she lisened."

"Thats great mom." Rory tried to act cheerful for her mom she knew how rare it was for Emily and Lorelai to get along. "Whats in the bag."

"She insisted on buying them." She unzipped the bag and pulled out the most hidious dresses ever Jess winced.

"Is it a costume party."

" I can fix them. So what happened in your day."

"Oh just a normal Chilton day." She shot a warning look at Jess not to say anything. He just squeezed her hand tighter letting him know he was there for her. Jess was looking at Rory who had put her head back down on the table when Luke came over.

"Luke I'm bored entertain me."

"Will you Marry me."

"What." She screeched. Jess snapped his head around to look at his uncle and Rory lifted his head. "Thats not funny Luke."

"I just wanted her to be entertained and look she was."

"You better be nice to me or I'm not inviting you to Rory's party."

"You don't have to invite me."  
"What are you talking about Luke." Jess asked "You've never missed one of Rory's party's and your not leaving me alone with the gilmore girls and the crazy town."

"Fine I'll be there." Rory had, had such a hard day that just hearing Luke say he would be there caused her to jump out of her seat and into his arms.

"Thank you Luke."

He was suprised but he hugged her back. "Your welcome. Rory."

"Hey uncle Luke get your own girl and don't steal mine." Jess joked.

Rory cracked a smile and sat on Jess's lap. "I'm all yours diner boy."

"Are you ever going to stop calling me diner boy."

"Nope thats diner man." She pointed to Luke. "And your Diner boy."

He kissed her. "Ah a way to quite a Gilmore girl."

"Your no fun." she pouted.

"Nope." He kissed her again.

Friday at midnight Rory was sleeping peacfully in her bed when she felt someone nudge her. "Huh who is it ." She sat bolt upright in bed.

"Its just me."

"Jess." She was still groggy from sleep."

"Yup he kissed her and crawled under the covers with her. "Happy two year anaversary."

"My mom will be in here in four hours."

"Why would your mom be in here at four in the morning."

"Birthday tardition." She was tiard so she curled into Jess and fell asleep with her head on his chest he just ran his fingers through her hair until his own eyes got heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

Lorelai tip toed into her daughters room at four in the morning not noticing Jess she leaned over to kiss her daughter on the cheek. "Happy birthday little girl." Rory still half asleep moved over knowing the terdition and forgetting that Jess was in bed beside her.

Jess fell on the floor. "Ow."

"Jess." Rory looked over the side of the bed. "Jess are you ok."

"Yeah I'm fine." He sat up rubbing his head."

"Jess what are you doing here."

"He crawled through the window at midnight to say happy anaversery we fell asleep and then you knocked him out of bed."

Lorelai wasn't to happy but they had been together for two years and she realized her daughter was telling the truth nothing had happened. "Well Jess get on her other side and you can hear the story of Rory's birth."

"Ah jeez." but he climbed up and Rory snuggled between the two most importent people in her life. Lorelai told the story grossing Jess out a little and making him vow to never have kids for a long long time. Lorelai went back to bed leaving her sleeping daughter snuggled up to her equally sleeping boyfriend.

"Good morning." Rory was woken up by a pair of lips on hers.

"Mmm this is a good way to be woken up."

"Happy birthday." They both got dressed and headed to Luke's meeting Lane on the way.

"You should not have to go to school today." Lane said is they went into the diner.

"Have to latin test."

"You always have a test."

"Yup it sucks." Jess agreed sitting down at the counter with the three girls. Luke came up to them.

"Wrong table. and Jess were were you last night.  
"Since when is there a right table and I was with Rory."

"Ah Jeez there's a right table since The coffee cake I baked for Rory and the stupid balloons I blew up are at that table. He pointed to a table which did indeed have a coffee cake and balloons at it.

"Ah look your going soft. They hurried over to the table and sat down digging into the cake. They were disscussing the birthday party situation updating Lane on everything when that creepy Dean kid came in He smiled at Rory which caused Jess to Scowl at him which in turn caused Rory to laugh and kiss Jess. When he was leaving he mouthed happy birthday.

"Ok he is offically on the stay away from list." Lane said and Rory agreed. Then Rory and Jess were off to School and Lane Left for her school.

Emily was frantically trying to get the house around when the girls showed up with Jess. She glared at him. "Did I invite you."

"No grandma you didn't I did." Rory snapped taking her dress from her mother and leaving a very confussed Lorelai behind she looked to Jess who just shook his head telling her not to ask.

"This is super stuffy." Jess said behind Rory. She nodded her head the pleace was crowded with her grandparents friends.

"I don't even know half of these people."

"Rory there is some of your school friends in the other room."

"Joy of torture." She inthused after Tristan almost got his face beaten in by Jess.

"Rory you need to make a speach."

"No Rory was tiard she didn't want to make the speech. "This is your party you make the speech." She ran upstairs Jess close behind her. Lorelai right behind them.

"What was that."

"Mom." Rory now had Jess's arms wrapped around her. "She invited all those people without asking me I don't even like those people."

Lorelai sighed and took her daughter from Jess hugging her. They left soon after Rory even inviting her grandparents to her birthday at her house.

"Hey I have something for you ." Jess pulled out a box and handed it to her. She opened it to find a simple silver ring inside "it's a promise ring."

"Oh Jess I love it thank you." She threw her arms around him kissing him.

The next day she spent with Jess ok so they spent the whole day making out so Jess thought it was the most productive day. Everyone from Stars Hollow turned up for Rory's Sweet sixteen. Lorelai got her a laptop and sookie made her the best cake she had ever had. Emily and Richard showed up much to everyone's suprise and Lorelai accidently told them to get there ass's in the house.

"Cake." Jess asked.

"Um yeah."

"Taste good."

"Get some your self."

"Reather taste it on your lips."

He kissed her they ran out of ice and Luke brought some more and then Emily thought that they were dating. Which could have some thing to do with the fact that they were hugging but she just didn't get the fact that that was just Lorelai and Luke. Richard got to talk to Jess more and liked him even more then he had before. at least Emily liked Sookie's cooking which was plus for something.

After everyone left Rory snuggled up to Jess on the porch swing thinking that another year had passed and glad to have been with the one's she loved.

A/N thanks for the reviews I am quite sad I got two reviews if you want the next chapter I need more becuse I don't think people are liking this story so if you want me to contiune please


	7. kill the bag boy

I don't own Gilmore girls.

"One of us has to do laundrey."

"Why."

"Becuse I haven't had any clean underwear for three days."

"Ew." Rory cringed. "So under your skirt right now your wearing."

"Not underwear."

"I don't know you rory walked away with her mother close behind her.

"How come you havne't ran out of underwear yet."

"I don't know I guess I have more then you do."

"Thats not true you have less." Lorelai looked at the guilty look on her daughters face. "Did you do Laundry with out me."

"Maybe."

"I'm wounded."

Rory sighed and keep walking. She walked into Lukes were Luke was arguring with Taylor. "Hi" Rory greeted Jess."

"Hey why is your mom pouting behind you."

"Oh she's mad becuse I did a batch of laundry without telling her and she has no clean underwear."

"Oh gross to much information."

"Well you asked."

She sat down on a stool and Lorelai sat down next to her. "Hey Jess did you meet the girl who likes to make her mother go with out clean clothes."

"Gilmore girls." was all Jess would say as he poured them coffee and handed them donuts. They turned there attention to the newest argument that Taylor and Luke were having.

"Every other store in town has fall decarations."

"Well good for them."

"All I'm asking is for a few streamers and a paper turkey."

"No turkeys no anything thanksgiving related."

"This is the autumn festival your shop is right across from the horn of pleanty. You have to decorate."

Lorelai Rory and Jess were trying not to lau"Ogh. "How long has this been going on." Rory asked Jess trying not to giggle.

"About fourty five minuets Taylor really dosn't give up he just keeps following Luke arounnd."

"Um Jess." Rory really looked closley at her boyfriend for the first time that day. "Were's your uniform."

"Huh" Jess looked at him self and then at Rory "Oh shit I came down to help Luke and was going to change and then forgot."

"Well hurry I'll grab us some muffins."

"Ok." He hurried up the stairs and Rory turned back to Taylor and Luke.

They were still being selfish and Rory wanted Luke to get some muffins for her and Jess. So she decied to see if she could get there attention. "Hey my moms not wearing any underwear."

"Uh." Lorelai looked at her daughter her cheeks turning red.

"Well your not."

"There still not lisening." Lorelai got up. She went behind the counter. "Bluebarry." She asked Rory.

"Yup and one for Jess too."

"Ok." She took the lid off the muffin container.

"Luke hurried over to her. "Here don't use your hands." He handed her some tongs and went back to arguing with Taylor. She took three muffins as Jess came down the stairs they walked out of the diner together Lorelai throwing some money on the till.

"Ah I love fall." Rory slide into the car next to Jess and Lorelai went off to work.

"Well the annual Taylor Luke fight is fun."

"Never gets old." She agreed.

"Ok this day sucked." Rory got out of the car and leaned her head against Jess."

"Are you ok."

"Yeah that test just took it out of me though."

"Yeah it was a hard test."

She nodded her head. "I'm going to go over to Doose's to get some candy. I'll meet you in the diner."

Jess nodded his head and headed into the diner well Rory headed towards the market. She walked over the candy display picking up a few candy bars. "Sugar craving." She looked up at the boy Dean.

"Yeah really hard day at school."

"Oh thats to bad." He leaned in closer to her and she could feel his breath on her face. She backed away not sure what he was doing. He moved closer to her and she tried moving farther back but she was trapped against the shelving he bent over and kissed her she tried to move her head but he had placed his hand to the side of her. He kissed her lips and she felt like she was going to throw up. She pushed against him pushing him off of her wondering wear in the hell Taylor was. She slapped him across the face. running out of the store the candy bars still in her hands. Tears streeming down her face she ran past the diner not wanting Jess to see her like that she ran staight to Lane's she needed her friend at that moment. "Lane."

"Rory what is it." Lane came around the corner seeing the look on Rory's face. She stopped. "Rory whats wrong." She went over to her putting her hands on her shoulders "What happened."

"He....Kissed...Me...gross...Shop lifted." Thats all she could disifire through Rory's sobs.

"Wait who kissed you jess."

"No."

Rory who kissed you."

Rory sat down on the floor. Dean I went in to get some candy and he cournered me and kissed me and I slapped him and ran out of the store without paying for the candy bars."  
"Wait he kissed you in the market then you slapped him."

"It was so gross."

"Ok I'm taking you to Jess."

Rory just nodded her head not sure what she was soupose to do anymore. Lane lead her friend out of the store and over to the diner. Unknow to either of them Mrs. kim had been there the whole time and had heard everything. Lane lead her to the diner. The minuet the door opened Jess looked up he saw Lane with a distraught looking Rory. He started to go towards them but he noticed Lane menioning with her head for him to head up the stairs.

"Luke I'm taking a break." He called rushing up the stairs Rory and Lane behind him. Once the door was shut he turned to them "What happened."

"That kid Dean kissed her when she went into the market she slapped him and ran away shop lifiting candy bars thats all I could get out of her." Lane said. Rory wasn't saying anything. Jess went over to her he was seeing red about Dean but he knew Rory needed his souport so he took her from Lane pulling her into his arms. he gently rocked her back and forth.

"I'm so sorry I tried to stop him but he had me backed against the shelfs."

"Rory there is nothing to be sorry for. He is the one that should be sorry." He held her tighter.

"I'm going to go." Jess nodded his head as Lane slipped out the door. He held Rory soothing her until she fell asleep. He picked her up and layed her on the bed covering her up before heading down stairs ready to kick the bag boys ass. Luke saw him he also seen that he was mad.

"Jess what the hell happened Miss Patty said that She say Lane bringing in a davastered looking Rory then the three of you disapeered up stairs then Lane came down minus either of you."

"I have a bag boy to murder."

"What why. Wait bag boy."

"Yeah that new kid Dean cornered Rory at the Market and kissed her."

"WHAT." Luke was now seeing red. "Were's Rory."

"She fell asleep I left her on my bed."

I'm calling Lorelai." Luke grabbed the phone and diled the number but he only got a busy signal.

Meanwhile Lorelai was trying to get the refrigerater repair man to come and fix the refrigerater. She finally gave up and hung up the phone only to have it ring the next moment. "Hello."

"Lorelai you need to get down to the diner."

"Luke."

"Yeah you need to get down to the diner."

"Why."

"Well Rory has cried her self asleep and me and Jess are about to go murder a bag boy."

"What."

"That new bag boy at Doosie's kissed Rory."

WHAT."

"Yeah she was pretty upset she's fine now but I do have a murdures Jess on my hands and I think you should be here when she wakes up."

"I'm on my way and Luke thanks for calling." She hung up the phone and hurried out the door grabbing her purse on the way out. She rushed to the diner her and over to Luke. "Is she ok."

"She's upstairs asleep."

"Were's Jess."

"Sent him upstairs with Rory. He really was going to murder Dean and I would like to to but I didn't think it was the best idea." He went over to get Miss. Pattys order. She tried to hound him to get decarations. Lorelai was looking out the window at Doosie's she saw the boy the one that had hurt her daughter. She got up to leave. "Were are you going." Luke looked at her he knew were she was going.

"Just out."

"Out were."

"You can't confront the kid."

"I'm not going to."

"Sure your not."

"Whatever."

"I'm not." She got up and walked over to Doosies and into the store. She just stared at the boy the horrible boy how had came into there town and ruined everything.

"I knew you would be here."

"Luke go away."

"I can't and you can't kill the bag boy."

"Why."

"Becuse he's sixteen but a close eye will be placed on him."

"He knew Rory was dating Jess."

"I knew."

"So why can't I kill him."

"You Just can't now lets go." He lead her back to the diner. pouring her more coffee.

Rory came downstairs her eyes still red. Jess right behind her. "Mom" She rushed over to Lorelai who pulled her into a hug.

"Are you ok Baby."

"I think I just want to forget about it."

"Ok does that mean I can't kill the boy."

"Mom no I don't even want to look at him just stay away and hopefully he will stay away from me."

"Ok sweets whatever you say. How about a movie night."

"We can't."

"Why not ."

"We have no junk food and I won't go into Doosie's and Jess will kill him if he goes into Doosie's and So will you."

"Luke will you come here for a moment please."

"What." Luke came over to the table.

"Luke will you please run to Doosie's and pick up some junk food for movie night."

"Yeah." He left and Jess Rory and Lorelai headed to the Gilmore house. Rory and jess settled down on the floor and Lorelai went to make popcorn. Rory sat on the floor Jess's arms around her.

"I love you Jess."

"I know and I love you." Luke showed up with the snakes and movie night started Rory never left the safty of Jess's arms the only place she felt safe at the moment. Luke stayed he said it was to make sure Lorelai didn't kill the bag boy but it was really to make sure Lorelai was ok. They watched every silly movie they could find trying to keep there minds off the events of the day.

A/N i know a shorter then usual chapter but this one was hard to write thanks for the reviews and please review thanks


	8. snow

I don't own Gilmore girls.

"Food Luke we need food." Rory ran into the diner.

Luke knowing this was coming pulled out a few bags with burgurs and fries in them. Just then Lorelai came throught the door. "Oh food."

"Yeah Luke already had it made." Lorelai smiled and Luke could feel a faint blush covering his cheeks.

"Hey Luke guss what your going to the town meeting."

"No I'm not."

"Oh yes you are Jess has to go and so do you becuse the Gilmore girls said so." Rory smirked at him.

"You know your turning more like Jess everyday."

"Why thank you." Just then Jess came down the stairs. "Jess come on were going to be late and I have the food."

"Rory your never on time to these things."

"Well there's always a first time." She grabbed Jess's arm and pulled him out onto the town square and across to Miss. Patty's. Lorelai right behind her with Luke's arm in her grasp.

"Ow your crazy you know I can walk right."

"Yes but if I let you go you would run back to the diner and lock your self in." she reasoned.

"Yeah uncle Luke you are a fast runner."

"Shut up." He told Jess though he knew it would never work. They went in to the meeting taking seats near the front to once again find Miss. Patty and Taylor arguing.

"Ah Tradition." Lorelai said digging into the bag and pulling out a fry. Rory nodded takeing a fry and snuggling into Jess.

"It still stands."

"This meeting will come to Order." Miss Patty called.

"No one's lisening to me" Taylor wined.

"We have been lisening to you for twenty minuets." Andrew stood up.

"Well I'm sorry some of us have buisness's to run that don't include peddeling drug parafinalia to children."

"Oh my god it was a lava lamp Taylor."

"You don't need a lava lamp unless your doing drugs."

"Jess why did you have to buy that Lava lamp you bought it when you were ten and we still havn't heard the end of it."

Jess just shrugged. "I was bored. So what was the orginal argument that Taylor wanted to talk about anyways."

"The no parking zone in front of his store he says his customers are being unfairly ticketed."

"Yeah he just wants to park there all day." Lorelai piped in.

"Really mom that was a genius observation." Lorelai pouted and looked back towards the front Rory and Jess laughing silintly behind there hands.

The mayor got up and started to ramble on about leash laws. "You know sometimes I forget we even have a mayor." Jess comented.

"Wait you mean Taylor isn't the mayor."

"There goes my illisions of the world." Rory wiped a fake tear from her cheek. Just then he started to talk about the battle of stars Hollow. "Mom grab Luke."

Luke's face was getting red and he was starting to shake. Lorelai put her hand on his arm as the mayor contiued to read about the battle. about three minuets in Luke had anough he started to leave his seat but Lorelai pulled him back down. "Now now Luke you must play nice with the other children."

"But it wasn't a real battle they stood in a line and no one showed up."

"I know but thats like telling a child santa clause dosn't exist." Luke gritted his teeth and sat still more becuse Lorelai had her hand on his arm then becuse he gave a dame what the town thought.

Rory and Jess walked back to the diner Luke and Lorelai in front of them. "Well I have to go to friday night dinner without my mother ok not true she will be there but she won't be there right away so will you please please please go with me. See becuse you drive me and someone needs to take me and if you don't I have to ride the bus and please."

He bent down and kissed her. Rory your talking a mile a minuet and yes I will go to Friday night dinner with you."

"Thank you thank you thank you." She started jumping up and down. " I love you she breathed before attacking his lips with hers tracing them with her tounge. Forgeting that her mother was right behind her.

"Ok you two break it up." Lorelai stood behind the two teens smirking. Rory groaned as she pulled away from Jess.

"See you tomorrow." She started towards home with her mother.

"So what was that all about."

"He agreed to go to friday night dinner with me."

"Reallly what dirty thing did you promise to do for him to gain that."

"Mother nothing god I think Luke is right and you need to cut back on the coffee."

"Blasphame." she cried out.

"Ok well I'm going to bed."

"Night sweets." They both headed to there respective rooms. Lorelai couldn't sleep so she got up and creep down stairs. She opened the window and smelt the tangy freshness of the winter air. she hit the play button on the answering machine lisening to the rambaling messege from Max. She smiled as she curled up on the couch lisening to it a second time as Rory came out into the livingroom.

"What are you doing up." She pulled her robe tighter around her. "Why is the window open. Its freezing in here."

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath. Don't you smell the snow."

"I Think your the only one that can smell the snow she grabbed a blanket covering herself and her mother as once again her mother started to reminance about snow her mother and snow she wasn't sure why she loved snow so much what it was about snow she just wasn't sure she just humored her.

"So when does it hit."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow it is."

"What."

"You me donouts coffee the middle of a snowstorm."

"At midnight."

"At midnight."

"Oh yea."

"So when are you going to stop lisening to that." She looked over at the answering machine."

"When it stops being sexy."

"Oh gross."

"You say Jess is sexy all the time."

"So. Is Jess your teacher."

"No becuse I don't know how much I would learn if he was."

"Hey no fair Jess is very smart."

"I know sweets you know I care about Jess."

"I know well I'm going to sleep see you in the morning."

"Night." She went to sleep and Lorelai hit the play button once again dreaming about the man that left the messege but at the same time wishing it was a diffrent man.

Lorelai was trying to get Micheal in the winter mood but of course he was being stuborn about it. Sookie wanted to make maple suger snowflakes and then Rory came into the inn rummaging through a bag.

"Jess I Can't find it."

"Honey I'm sure its around and you know what Lane is trying to tell you about some boy."

"Huh" she took her head out of the bag long enough to look at Lane."

"Yeah so I sat next to him in practice for months. And then I noticed how sexy he is."

"Right Rich Bloomenfeld sexy. Got it." She went back to rummageing through her bag.

"Lorelai will you please come over here Rory is about to have a melt down she can't find her chemisty book."

Lorelai rushed over "Its behind the desk." He rushed to get it. He handed it to Rory who sighed in relief.

"See I told you you would find it."

They went into the kitchen Lane still talking about Rich Bloomenfeld. Sookie was being her usual crorky self. Rory was trying to lisen to Lane but she was thinking about her chemisty test that day Lorelai came into the kitchen. " I have a locksmith coming so tell your grandparents I'll be late and that I'm having satens baby."

Rory rolled her eyes. "I'll tell them the time thing but I'm not telling them about the baby thats your job you got pregnant she joked when I get pregnant I'll tell them deal."

"Thats not funny Rory do you want to give mommy a heart attack."

"No anyway Jess is driving there you know he will be at diner which I didn't tell grandma becuse frankly I didn't want the police there when we showed up."

"Your joking right please tell me your joking." Jess was a tade bit panicked. She walked away from him and he turned to Lorelai "She was joking right please tell me she was joking."

"Jess Relax she was joking." she patted his arm and sent him on his way with Rory and Lane who were laughing at his caught up to them outside the car.

"You know that wasn't funny."

"I thought it was." She slipped into the car saying goodby to Lane and her and Jess headed to Chilton.

Lorelai was talking about snow when her mother called the inn. "A really bad storm is headed your way. I sent lance to pick up Rory."

"Um mom Jess is bringing Rory in his car there both going to be there for dinner."

"Jess she's bringing that boy."

"Yes mom she is bringing that boy."

"Fine when will you get here. "I don't know let me see bad road. I'll just skate there."

"So its just going to be the four of us. "Oh joy. I was going to have Rory spend the night to."

"Well have Jess spend the night and before you start complaining just throw him in with Rory and I'll garintee that nothing will happen between them." Of course she didn't add that nothing would happen only becuse they would be to scared of her to do anything but her mother didn't need to know that.

"Are you crazy Lorelai."

"No"

"Fine but when she ends up pregnant its on your head."

"Ok mom I take full responsibilty."

Out front of Chilton Rory and Jess were getting into his car when they saw another car pulll up. "Oh my god thats my grandma's driver."

"Your kidding right."

"No lets just get in and we can pick up your car tomorrow the snow is coming down and I'm sure we will be stuck there for the night."

"Ah Jeez Rory."

"If your good I'll give you a toy."

"It better be a really good toy."

"Ok baby ok." She slipped into the car and they were off to the Gilmore's. Emily was still on the phone with Lorelai when they got there.

"Oh there here."

"Well put her on." Emily handed Rory the phone well glaring at Jess.

"Mom when are you going to get here."

"It looks like I'm stuck in the hollow tonight."

"Ok well we will take our snow walk tomorrow."

"Ok tell your grandma you came there not a member of the jonior league and Jess is all in one peice I would like you both to leave that way."

"Ok."

Lorelai was walking through town she came upon Luke giving the reanactors a hard time. "Now come on Luke leave the poor reanacters alone."

"But its stupid."

"But its terdition and your father was one of them."

"I know."

"Jess and Rory are stuck at my parents for tonight I told my mother to stick them in the same room I thought she was going to have a heart attack."

"You did what."

"Yup I found it funny."

"Are you going to find it funny when they have sex."

"Well we all know that is going to happen soon anyway."

"What why."

"Oh I don't know becuse they have been going out for two years."

"Ah Jeez.. So are you enjoying the snow."

"You know me to well Luke."

"Well after knowing you for Fifteen years I should."

"Yeah I guess."

"So do you want to come in for some coffee."

"I think I'll just walk around enjoying the snow."

"Ok." He watched her walk away. Wishing that she had asked him to walk with her she walked away wishing she had the guts to ask him to walk with her.

At band practice Lane ran her fingers through Richs hair and she ran off to Rory's house. Lorelai was still walking aroud town. When she spotted Max. She smiled and looked up at the snow she knew good things happened in the snow this wasn't the greatest buy it was still good.

"Well hello."

"Hi my car decied to stop."

"Well isn't it Lucky you know me and arn't staranded with complete strangers."

"I guess it is." They decied to go out somewere were they were going they didn't know they were just winging it.

over at the Gilmore house Rory and Jess were doing there homwork welll Emily yelled at the cook who decied it was to bad to drive in.

Richard and Emily were arguing about dinner. "Do they do this often."

"Yeah." She and Jess went into the livingroom I bet me and Jess could find something in the refrigerater Jess works at a diner he knows how to cook. He just gave Emily a nervous smile He really didn't want the woman to hate him. They reluctenty followed the two teens into the kitchen Rory pulled open the fridge and pulled out a frozen pizzia.

"That dosn't look like dinner."

"It could make a good dinner now go out into the livingroom and let me and Jess cook. They left and Rory and Jess stuck the pizzia into the oven.

Lorelai and Max got food and She was leading him to a mystery location that she refused to tell him about. Richard was arguing on the phone and Rory and Jess snuck up to Lorelai's old room. "That is one giant doll house."

"Yup mom said they gave it to her with the glass still on."

She opened a drewer and pulled out a pictiure book She pulled out some of those pictures like you get in a photobooth and felt the sadness rush through her. "Who is it." Jess came up behind her wrapping his arms around her."

"My father." She swolled down the lump in her throat.

"Oh Rory." He held her close against him. He had never met Chris Rory went to see him once in a while but not often and he had never been to stars hollow. She pulled away and placed the pictiure in side her sweater.

"I'm fine." she wiped a stray tear off her cheek. Just then she got a paige from Lane and Lane was freaking out she almost had her calmed down when the line cut out. "Is Lane ok."

"I'm not sure."

Emily came in freaking out about the buzzing stove. She had to go stop the stove. "Stop Laughing." She hit Jess's arm.

"But its funny."

"Jess just sush."

"Fine."

Lorelai took max to the movies she had fun they ate to her it was a productive date. He kissed her and she liked it but it didn't send fireworks off.

Jess was trying not to laugh as Emily was cutting up the pizzia with a fork and a knife. Emily was not liking it so Rory gave her paramsion and then she liked it she even made Richard put some on his pizzia Jess was trying not to fall out of his seat laughing. "Come one." She grabbed Jess and rushed upstares."

"What are we doing."

"Grabbing this." She grabbed the album out of the drewer. and rushed back down stairs Jess behind her. She showed them to her grandma and grandpa they were remaniceing until they came upon her mothers comeing out picture. The air became stillted Emily glared at Jess as she said Lorelai had found out she was pregnant not long after the pictiure was taken. Rory just looked at Jess tears once again in her eyes. He just held her.

Luke watched the renacters and he felt bad for them he gave them coffee. As he was passing out the coffee He saw Max and Lorelai. He watched as he kissed her sadness eating away at his heart. He wanted it to be him Kissing her not that teacher. She took him to her house but she was relutent to let him in she didn't let any men in her house except Luke and Jess they were the only one's allowed in that part of her life. She let him but relutently becuse she couldn't let him stay out in the snow.

Lane hearing voices came out and Lorelai had to come check on her she was silantly thankful that it hadn't got past heated kisses and on to sex becuse she just didn't think she was ready to have sex with Max. She went into to talk to Lane and settled Max on the couch for the night.

Emily took the two teens up to Lorelai's old room. "Now I'm not sure if your mother was kidding our not but she said to put you and him in this room together so I am against my better jugment."

"Ok good night grandma." Rory and Jess went into the bedroom closing the door behind them.

"Right now I worship your mother."

"I know right." Rory kissed him pushing him back towards the bed until his knees hit it and he went down. she was kissing him running her hands over his chest. She broke away laying her forehead against his. I really want to but I can't not in my grandparents house. Its bad enough I know I was concived out on that belcony."

"Ew"

"I know."

"We will just sleep." He snuggled her in his arms and driffted of to a peacful sleep. The next morning they said goodby to the Gilmore's and got Jess's car and headed back to stars Hollow when they got on the porch Lorelai met them having heard the car pull up in the driveway.

"Mom whats wrong."

"Max is in the house nothing happened I swear he sleep the whole night on the couch."

"Wait Max as in Madina our litature teacher." Jess clarified.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to my room becuse my english teacher is asleep on my couch and thats werid come on Jess."

Jess smiled apoligeticly to Lorelai as he followed Rory to her room.

"Rory talk to me."

"Its strange I don't remember there ever being a man in the house except Luke and thats just becuse Jess was over all the time."

"Honey calm down." Jess tried to sooth her as she had started to pace back and forth.

"Lisen Rory when I decied I've found the man I'll bring him home but intill then I let him stay becuse it was snowing.

"So Mr. Madina is not the Man." Rory was hoping for an no becuse she wanted Luke to be that person.

"I don't know but until I find out its just you and me and occasionly Jess and Lane." Lane came out of the bedroom and they talked and worked out there problems. Lane left and Jess wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you ok."

"Yeah she watched her mom laughing and pulled out the pictiure of her mom and dad. " I don't wish they would get back together no I wish that that was Luke in there becuse he is more of a father then my own father is."

"I know Ror I know I think we should just relax its been a hecic night and a hetic morning." Rory nodded her head and sat down sipping her coffee Jess's arms still around her.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review. by the way I started a prequel to the story called finding friends and family check it out I will try to have it updated tomorrow.


	9. growing up

I don't own Gilmore girls

"So Luke's going to be out of town this weekend. How about you come over." Rory shivered as Jess leaned into her and wispered in her ear. She just nodded her head.

"Oh fruit of my loins." Lorelai yelled as she came through the diner door.

"Right here."

"Are you ready to go and be tortured."

"Mom once again grandma and grandpa's is not a torture chamber."

"Yeah well grandpa isn't there this week so it is."

"Ok lets go and you have to be nice to grandma."

"Your no fun."

"Yup I know. Jess I'll see you when we get back." She gave him a quick kiss. Rory knew she had to talk to her mom about Jess and the weekend but she couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth how do you tell your mother that your ready to have sex.

"Hi grandma." She handed her coat to the maid and heard Lorelai tell the maid to hide.

"Rory Lorelai good to see you." They had there drinks and then went into dinner. "Your grandfather told me to tell you he is bringing you back something veryspecial from Prague."

"Prauge thats amazing."

"Its soupose to be amazing." They were talking about Prauge when Emily looked over and saw Lorelai picking at her salad.

"What are you doing." Emily demanded.

"Picking out the avacodo."

"Since when havn't you liked avacado."

"Since I said gross what is this and you said avacado."

Emily returened her attention to her grandaughter. "So tell me about the formal next week."

Rory felt like a deer caught in some headlights. "How do you know about the formal."

"Well I unlike your mother read my Chilton newletter."

Lorelai looked at her mother oddly "You get a Chilton newsletter."

"Yes."

"Why."

"Becuse I know you don't read yours."

" I do so."

"Oh really then why didn't you send a donation for the spotted owls."

"Becuse no one cares about owls." They were bickering back and forth about owls. "So you have a formal coming up."

"Yeah but I don't want to go."

"Young lady you have to go." Emily scolded her grandaughter.

"You can't make her go."

"Of course she's going."

"Um I'm going to get another coke." Rory left the table.

"Why wouldn't she want to go to the dance Lorelai what did you say to her."

"Rory is Rory I don't need to say anything to her she makes up her own mind." The rest of the dinner was silant.

In the car Lorelai tried to get Rory to talk about the dance. "Why didn't you tell me about the dance." Her stomache went into nots

"Becuse I'm not going."

"Oh and why not."

"Becuse I hate dances."

"But you've never been to a dance."

"Yeah well Jess hates them to."

"He's also never been to a dance."

"Mom Luke is going out of town this weekend."

Lorelai turned to look at her daughter. "Does that mean what I think it means."

"Mom I'm ready to have sex." Rory blurted out before she lost the courage."

"Oh ok." She was trying not to hypervantilate but what are you soupose to do when your only daughter who is only sixteen tells you she is ready to have sex with her boyfriend.

"I'll get you a doctors appointment and try not to kill Jess. I'm just glad you told me."

"I promised I would."

"I'm only going tell you to be safe."

"I will promise."

"Good and maybe you might want to go to the dance first."

"Why."

"Just please." Rory knew her mother was having her go to the dance so that She could keep her form having sex longer even if it was only for a couple of hours.

"Fine I'll ask Jess if he will take me to the dance."

"Thank you."

"There only one thing."

"What."

"I don't have a dress."

"I can make one."

"Really."

"Yup."

"Lane I have to make Jess go to the dance with me."

"Why."

My mom wants us to go to the dance."

"Good luck with that."

"I know." They entered the diner and Rory scanned it looking for Jess.

"He's upstairs."

"Thanks Luke see you Lane." She pulled the curtin back and headed upstairs. "Jess."

"What is it." He came out of the bathroom his hair still damp from his shower.

"Jess how much do you love me."

"Oh know what do you want me to do."

"Go to the dance."

"Rory Gilmore you had better be kidding."

"Pleeeese."

"Why."

"Its the only way my mom will let me stay this weekend."

Jess seemed to be waying his options in his head. "Fine." He sounded deafeted.

"Thank you thank you thank you." She ran over to him and started to kiss him the heat of her body melding to him. She pushed him against the couch until they both fell onto it.

"Rory what are you doing."

"Kissing you what does it look like." She kissed him again moving her hands to the bottom of his shirt and running her hands under it to touch his bare stomach. Jess wasn't sure what had gotten into Rory but he wasn't going to complain about it. He felt her tounge on his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to allow her access to his mouth.

"Rory." She pulled away.

"Thats my mom I have to go." She kissed him again before slipping out the door. Jess leaned back against the couch and sighed shaking his head and trying to figure out what in the heck had just happened.

Lorelai was making Rory's dress. She heard the doorbell and answered the door. "More thread your a godsend Sookie."

"Really." She followed Lorelai into the livingroom. "Oh the dress is gorgous."

"Thanks."

"So how did you acually get Rory to go to this dance." They both sat down and Lorelai sighed looking at her best friend. "She promised to go if I let her stay at Jess's this weekend since Luke is out of town."

"And your letting her."

"Sook there not much I can do she promised to come to me when she was ready to have sex and she did I'm not going to forbid her she will just hate me and sneak out of the house its better she's telling me these things that way at lest I can know she is being safe about it."

"Yeah I guess. Well I have to go."

"By Sookie."

The next day at school Jess stood in line to by the stupid dance tickets he couldn't believe that Rory had talked him into it. She had been acting a bit strange ever since he asked her to come over well Luke was gone he hoped she didn't think he was trying to get her to have sex with him becuse he wasn't he didn't want to pressure her into anything she wasn't ready for. "So taking Rory to the dance."

"Tristan go away."

"Oh what did Gilmore say she wouldn't go with you ."

"No Tristan my girlfriend is going with me and stay away from her."

"Passesive much."

"Just shut up Tristan."

"Whatever." He stalked away and Jess couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Two."

"Here" Paris handed him the tickets and he pocketed them trying not to let what Tristan said annoy him.

"Come on." Lorelai flipped through a magaizine as she waited for her daughter to come out of the bathroom.

"I'm Primping."

"What is there to primp your sixteen."

"Okay here I come."

"Wow."

"You did amaing mom."

"You look amazing look at you. Now come here."

"What."

"Hairspray sit down and close your eyes." She sprayed and then the doorbell rang. "Come in."

"Hey Sookie."

"I brought toco's."

"Oh thank you."

"Hi Kitten." She looked over at Rory. "You look amazing."

Rory ran into the kitchen taking a toco with her she was hungry and wasn't sure what type of food they were going to serve at this thing. The doorbell rang. "Oh thats Jess."

"Come in." Jess walked in in a suit and tie and it took everything for Lorelai not to laugh at him.

"Don't say a word Lorelai or I'll make sure Luke dosn't give you anymore coffee."

She pouted but didn't say anything. "Hey Jess." Rory walked into the living room toco and dishcloth bib in place.

"Oh how do I resist you." Jess joked."

"Its the powers of the Gilmore girls."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"Rory put down the toco and come with me please." She got off the couch and took Rory upstairs and into her bedroom.

"Mom what is it."

"Here." She pushed a few condoms into Rory's hand.

"Um." this wasn't at all strange she thought. "Thanks." She slipped them into her purse and went downstairs. "Are you ready to go."

"Yeah." Jess looked at Rory in her pretty blue dress. "You look amazing by the way."

"Thanks." They started to head out the door. "Take care of her Jess."

"I Will." They left and Lorelai could feel tears gathering in her eyes her little girl wasn't little anymore.

"Are you ok?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah just missing the fact that she isn't little anymore."

"I know its hard to fathom." Lorelai just nodded her head.

"I can't believe were acually going to this thing."

"Your telling me."

"Well we will just go in Dance on dance becuse come on your in a tux and who is going to see you in a tux Then we can go back to Luke's get some coffee."

"Ok."

"Good we have a plan Rory could feel the butterflys in her stomach.

"So what book did you bring."

"I didn't."

"What ever you say." He smirked at her.

They got to the dance and were stopped by Madline and Louise. "Well if it isn't Jess in a tuxedo."

"Yeah well don't get use to it."

"Why."

"Becuse I don't were Tuxedo's"

"You are now."

"Only becuse Rory begged."

"Well Rory its nice to know you can get what you want out of him."

"Yup ok." Rory still wasn't sure what she felt about those two girls. They left and a slow song came on. "Come on Jess lets dance."

"I don't dance."

"Please."

He knew he was lost he pulled her out to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her swaying to the music. He kissed her neither of them noticing that Tristan was watching them from the corner of the ballroom.

" I love danceing in your arms."

"And I love having you in my arms but don't get use to having me dance with you."

"Oh don't worry I won't." After the song ended Rory decied it was time for them to get going. "Why don't we get out of here and go back to Luke's."

"You read my mind." He lead her to a table and went to get the coats.

As Jess was getting the coats Tristan cornerd him and they got into a fight in the middle of the ballroom. "Jess you can't kill Tristan."

"Why not."

"Becuse then you would get in trouble. Lets go they left the dance and headed back to Luke's he opened the door and started making coffee well Rory put her head down on the table.

"Here drink this." He sat a cup of coffee down in front of her.

"Thanks well that was a pretty dramatic dance."

"Yeah I would say it was."

"Thanks for taking me."

"Your welcome."

She sat her coffee cup down and leaned across the table kissing him. She broke the kiss and went around the table. She sat down in his lap and wound her arms around his neck. She kissed him again pushing his jacket off of him and running her tounge along his lips.

"Rory what are you doing."

"Me nothing."

"Rory."

"Jess lets take this upstairs."

"Rory."

"Jess I'm ready." She kissed him again her hot against his face. He pulled way once again.

"Rory are you sure."

"Yes."

He looked into her eyes. He kissed her and swung her up into his arms carrying her up the stairs she clung to her purse. She threw her purse down by the bed and he laid her down kissing her neck her face. He ran his hands up her leg as she ran her hand over his chest she started to unbotton his shirt and pushed it off of him. He pulled her dress down so that her brest fell free. He took on peak into his mouth. she moaned as she through her head back. He slipped her panties off. and threw them to the ground he could feel that she was ready for him already he couldn't believe that he was going to have sex with rory He pulled her dress off the rest of the way and looked at her in her highheels and nothing else.

"I love you." He was in awe of this beatiuful girl in front of him. He kissed her he felt her hands on the belt of his pants and then he was in nothing but his boxers and then they were gone to somehow Rory's shoes had fallen off and they layed there skin to skin feeling eachothers heartbeats. He looked down into her eyes one more time "Rory are you sure."

"Jess I love you I want to do this."

He nodded "I don't have a condom."

"My purse."

He grabbed her purse and grabbed a condom slipping it on he kissed her. "This is going to hurt." He slipped inside of her in one motion breaking the barrier of her virginity. She stiffened and he looked into her blue eyes filled with tears. He kised away the tears.

"Jess move." She begged him. He moved they both moved until they both came at the same time Rory felt like a thousond fireworks were going off as she fell back into Jess's arms.

"That was amazing."

"Yeah for me to."

"I'm glad you were my first."

"I'm glad you were my first to."

"They layed in eachothers arms basking in the after glow that was there love and fell asleep both wishing that the other would be there first and only.

A/N thanks for the reviews hope you like this one please review but no flames thanks.


	10. the morning after and other things

I don't own Gilmore girls

The morning sun shone across Rory's face She burried her head in her pillow and snuggled closer to Jess. "Jess." She mumbled.

"Um What Ror."

"I need coffee."

"Rory the coffee is all the way downstairs."

"Jess I love you but its really early in the morning and I need coffee."

"Just go back to sleep Ror."

"I can't I need coffee."

"Fine but only becuse I love you so much."

"Thank you." she placed her hands on his face pulling him down to meet her lips.

"If you don't stop that you won't be getting out of this bed at all this morning and you will never get coffee."

"Fine Coffee then we can pick up were we left off."

"Coffee it is." He gave her a quick kiss swining his legs onto the floor and throwing some clothes on. Rory snuggled back under the covers well He went to get the coffee. He walked down the stairs and pushed the curtian aside to find the diner full of people and right at the counter was Lorelai drinking her coffee. He just ignored the lookes he was getting from the townspeople and grabbed two mugs from the shelf filling them up with coffee he started back up the stairs making sure not to spill the coffee.

"Jess you going to drink all that coffee." Miss. Patty asked.

"Yes." He disapeared behind the curtian once again. "Here he handed Rory the coffee were she was sitting on the bed.

"Aw its good to be dating the coffee god."

"acually I think I'm the coffee gods nephew."

"True she sipped her coffee. Well he sat and watched her.

"Breakfest oh Jess will you make me breakfest."

"Rory all the foods downstairs."

"Is not."

"Fine I'll cook for you."

"Pancakes."

"I don't have any pancake batter up here."

"Well get some."

"Fine." He went back downstairs.

"Jess whats you doing."

"Nothing." He grummbled.

"He grabbed the box of pancake batter and started to head up the stairs.

"Hey Jess you mighrt want the choclote chips or you will be down here again." Lorelai decied to help him out.

"Gilmore's." He shook his head as he grabbed the bag of choclote chips. He found Rory sitting at the table. Her eyes lite up when she saw the bag of Choclote chips.

"Ooh Choclote Chips."

"yeah your mother told me that if I didn't grab them I would be making a second or no third trip down those stairs. So I decied to lisen."

"Smart man."

"He sat down next to her after making the pancakes and placing them in front of her. He let his eyes rome down her body clade in his matalica T-Shirt.

"Nice outfit."

"Sorry didn't have any other clothes but my dress I hope you don't mind."

"It looks better on you anyway."

"So How am I going to get downstairs."

"Walk the town will find out sooner or later unless you want to climb out the window."

"No thank you."

"Ok lets go but you might want to put some pants on first."

"But I thought you liked me like this." She pouted.

"Yes I do." He placed his arms around her waist pulling her to him. "But only I'm allowed to see you like that."

"Good." She kissed him before going over to his dresser and pulling out a pair of his pants and puting them on and stealing on of his belts to. "I'm taking these down with me." She grabbed the rest of her pancakes and coffee and ran down the stairs. Jess was close behind her.

"Hey those were mine."

"Sorry." she sat down next to her mother and stuffed pancakes in her mouth. She was totally oblivious to the stares of the town people.

"Hey Rory nice outfit."

"Thanks mom."

Just Then Luke walked into the diner. He looked around and noticed everyone looking at one praticular spot. "What is going on here."

"Rory." That is the only word Miss. Patty could seem to get which Luke found odd. He looked over at Rory and noticed what had everyone's attention.

"Lorelai."

"Luke." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Lorelai why is your daughter sitting at the counter wearing Jess's clothes."

"She felt like it." She shrugged.

"She just felt like coming over and wearing Jess's clothes."

"Yup."

"Why don't I believe you."

"Becuse your parinoid."

Now Luke wasn't stupid he knew they had had sex but what could he do he was a little to late to stop it and Lorelai seemed to be taking it well. He did send one death glare to Jess before filling orders.

The whole day the town was buzzing They couldn't believe that sweet innocent Rory Gilmore had lost her virginity. Its not that they didn't love Jess like one of there own he was the town Prince ok maybe not the town prince but the towns Princely holligon. Still it was Rory Gilmore the Princess the perfect one and they just wanted to protect her.

That night at the town meeting Taylor decied to bring up the matter. "Now everyone we are soupose to be decussing the christmas pagent but I think we have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Yeah what would that be Taylor." Some random townsman called out."

"The matter of Rory Gilmore having Sex with Jess Mariano."

Lorelai stood up. "Taylor this is totally inapripriote."

"No it isn't Lorelai. That boy is a bad influance I knew it since the day he arrived."

She scuffed. "You knew since he was one that he was bad. I hightly doubt that Taylor."  
"Not the point Lorelai."

"Then what is Taylor they have been together for over two years they are mature enough to make this disioun for themselfs they don't need the towns imput."

"Taylor just get on with the meeting and leave them alone."

"Fine if you don't care about the way there acting how am I to stop them."

"Amen." The hall echoed."

"Well that was an interesting meeting." Lorelai commented as they exited Miss. Patty's

"Ugh I never want to remember it." Rory leaned her head against Jess and he kissed her forehead."

"It will be fine I'll give you coffee you'll see."

They went into the diner and all had coffee well except Luke but then when does Luke drink Coffee.

Rory stood at the gazebo waiting for Lane who of course wasn't at the meeting last night so she had no Idea what was going on since Rory hadn't got a chance to go over and see her the day before. "Hey." Lane came running up the steps.

"Hi."

"So why arn't we over at Luke's."

"Taylors over there."

"Ok So."

"You might want to sit down for this one."

"What what happened." They sat on the bench.

"I slept with Jess."

"You did what."

"Had sex with Jess."

"Oh good I heard you right the first time. Thought I was having a stroke."

"So was it good."

"yeah."

"Ok so what does Taylor have to do with anything."

"Hates Jess whole town knows he brought it up at the town meeting."

"God I feel sorry for you."

"yeah I know my mo got him to shut up thought."

"Well I have to get to bible study call me later."

"Kay."

At the inn Lorelai was trying not to laugh at Micheal who was yelling at a woker working on the christmas tree about a fairy. The phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello."

"Lorelai."

"Mom."

"Christmas dinner is on friday in case you forgot."

"Thanks for the reminder mom."

"Ok Cocktails are at six dinners at eight."

"Oh I can't make cocktails."

"And why in the world not Lorelai."

"Well mom its this pesky little thing called a job."

"Can't you get out of it."

"No mom I can't

"Fine then don't bother coming."

"Are you serious I had to go when I had the german measels."

"Don't come Lorelai obvously its to much of an incovionce."

"Fine." She hung up the phone she couldn't believe her mother had just univited her to christmas dinner. She dialed Lukes knowing that Rory would proberly be there.

"Luke's" Luke voice came throught the phone.

"Luke is Rory there."

"Yeah one second." He handed the phone over to Rory.

"Hello."

"Oh daughter of mine guess what."

"What my mother just called and friday is christmas dinner and when I said I couldn't make cocktails she uninvited me."

"Oh mom I'm sorry but I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"Oh she ment it but why don't you ask Jess if he will go with you."

"Ok buy mom I'll see you at home."

"By sweets."

Rory handed the phone back to Luke. "Hey Jess."

"yes."

"Friday night your coming to Christmas Dinner at my grandparents with me becuse mom got univited."

"Rory why."

"Becuse I don't want to go by my self and you love me."

"The things I do for you." He leaned across the counter kissing her.

"Ok mom Jess will be here any moment go to Luke's for dinner becuse I heard that the pizza delivery van is broken." Just then the doorbell rang and Rory ran to answer it. Jess stood on the other side. "Mom I'm leaving I'll see you when I get home and I'll bring you back some apple tarts."

"Thanks sweets." She gave her daughter a small smile still upset about her mother univiting her to dinner. Rory left closing the door behind her. Her and Jess lisened to the radio all the way to Hartford sitting in silance not uncomptable silance but good silance.

They stood outside the door. "You know your grandmother isn't going to be happy to see me."

"Well she will just have to suck it up won't she." Rory rang the bell and waited for the door to be opened.

"Rory." Emily greeted when she saw who was behind the door. "And Jess." He could feel the chill in her voice "Well come in."

"Grandma this present is from me and mom."

"Lovely I'll put it under the christmas tree." She lead them into the living room filled with older people. "Everyone this is Rory. Oh and her boyfriend Jess."

"Hello Rory Jess."

Richard was arguing in the corner of the room but when he heard that Rory and Jess were there he stopped and looked around . "Rory Jess so good to see you. He came over and hugged Rory.

"Nice to see you grandpa." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Sir." Jess shook his hand.

"Were's Lorelai"

"Had to work." He nodded his head and went back to his argument.

Lorelai walked to Luke's "I need coffee and food."

"Here." He poured her coffee.

"So why arn't you at this party."

"my mom univited me."

"She univited you."

"Yup guess she won't be winning any mother of the year awards huh."

"Why."

" I Said I couldn't make it to cocktails."

"Ok." He gave her more coffee. "Want a burgur."

"I want something festive but this is Lukes and you have nothing festive so I'll have a burgur." She looked sadly into her cup of coffee.

At the Gilmore's the argument that Richard was in was still raging and Rory wasn't sure weather to laugh or blush at some of the things that were coming out of her granpa's mouth She noticed that Jess was stiffiling laughter. Her granpa got up to fix the thermastate and she put an apple tart in her purse.

Emily went to check on what Richard was doing the next thing everyone heard was an earthshattering scream and they all went running it was panamonaum Richard was sprawled out on the floor and Rory was shaking not sure what to do. Jess came up behind her wrapping her in his arms. "Shh it will be ok the guest left 911 was called and Rory despertly tried to get ahold of her mother as her grandmother rushed to the hospital behind the ambulance.

"Why isn't she answering." The tears poured down Rory's cheeks."

"Shh." Jess rocked her trying to calm her down.

In the diner Luke came out with a santa burgur. "Oh Luke thank you."

"Your welcome. It was no big deal."

Just then her phone started to ring but she didn't get to it in time. She needed a cab she needed something those thoughts were running through her head as she lisened to the voice messege from her daughter. Luke watched the color drain from her face. "Lorelai whats wrong."

"My fathers in the hospital I don't know whats wrong and I don't have anyway to get to him."

"Ok everyone foods on the house Lor get your coat I'll drive you."

She stood up shakily putting her coat on. Thanks LUke."

"Lorelai lets go ok everything will be ok."

All she could do was numbly nod her head and follow him. All she could do on the ride to the hospital was talk about how her and her father didn't have that great of a relainship. Luke just wanted to hug her to hold her close and take all her pain away.

Jess was holding Rory in his arms wishing that that gesture would take all her pain away but knowing it wouldn't Emily watched the two teens and for the first time realized how right he was for her and that maybe he was just what she needed. When they made it to the hospital Lorelai was practicly running through it looking for her mother or Rory. They heard Emily yelling and found her yelling at a nurse and Rory sitting in Jess's arms.

"Mom."

"Oh Lorelai you made it."

"Of course I did."

"They won't tell me anything." Lorelai got the nurse to go check well she tried to settle her mother down. She went and sat by Rory.

"Ror are you ok."

"Mommy." She looked up at her mother tears still in her eyes."

"Its going to be ok he's tough."

Rory only burried her head in Jess's chest once again.

In the end Richard was fine but it had brought he Gilmore girls closer to the diner boys then they had ever been before and that was saying alot They were close before but now nothing could break there bonds the only thing that might make it stronger was if Luke and Lorelai started dating but Then again what would the town do if they didn't have those two to speculate on.

A/N Thanks for the reviews I hope you like this chapter please review but no flames please


	11. when your mother dates your teacher

II don't own gilmore girls.

"Mom seriously we have got to clean out this refrigerater."

"I don't want to."

"Well neither do I."

"I'm going to Luke's."

"Mom wait up we still have to clean out the fridge."

They started to walk towards Luke's how about this we will try and figure out who has to clean the fridge by comeing up with illnesses alphabeticly."

"Fine" They were to the Ls by the time they got to the middle of town.

"Laryngitis,M"

"Mumps,N"

"narcolepsy,O"

"Osteoporosis,P"

Just then Lorelai spotted the annual adopt a puppy in the sqare. "Puppy's"

"Thats not a deasise." Rory called after her mother as she ran off to the look at the puppies. "Oh no." She ran after her mother.

Inside Luke's Jess looked out the window. "Uncle Luke we have a problem."

"What."

"Lorelai spotted the puppies and she's already looking at one."

"Ah jeez." Luke throw down his rag and went out to the sqare.

"Rory look isn't he cuite."

"No mom you may not have a puppy."

"But she's so cuite but the name will have to go how calls a dog buttercup."

"Mom this warning says she reacts badlytowards blond haired females brunette makes children of either sex other animals red clothing cabbage or anyone in uniform. Which means me and Jess would get bitten."

"But She's so cuite."

"No remember skippy."

"Who is skippy and your not getting a dog."

"Luke were did you come from."

"The diner were do you think I came from."

"So what if I get a dog."

"Lorelai you guys can barley feed your selfs you eat at the diner everyday."

"So."

"No dogs and whoes skippy."

"Luke you remember skippy the hampster that mom didn't like to take care of."

"Oh yeah I'd blocked that out of my memory."

"It was really bad."

"You two are mean."

"Come on I'll give you coffee."

"Oh yeah. Byby Buttercup." Lorelai ran over to the diner. "Diner boy give me coffee."

"Ok ok settle down." He poured her coffee as Rory and Luke came throught the door.

"I see you got her to not get a dog."

"Yup brought up Skippy."

"uh yeah poor hampster never saw it coming." Rory just nodded her head as she drank her coffee.

"Rory I''ll be at Max's will you be ok by yourself."

"Yeah I'll see if Jess wants to come over and watch Willy Wonka."

"Ok by sweets."

"Hey Jess you up for coming over and watching Willy Wonka."

"Sure were's your mother."

"Max's for a date.."

"As in our lit teacher."

"Yup."

"Aw gross."

"I know but I'm trying to be suportive so would you like to come over."

"Ok."

She hung up and got everthing ready for the movie.

Well her and Jess were watching the movie Lorelai was watching Max clean up and eating left overs.

She got a book from him and ended up having sex with him. "Jess" Rory giggled. As he keep stealing kisses well she was trying to watch the movie.

"Hmm"

"I'm trying to watch the movie."

"Really wouldn't you rather be kissing me."

"Hmm when you put it that way how can I say no." She wrapped her arms around him pulling him down on top of her. He pushed her shirt up and cupped her breast through her bra. She moaned against his lips running her fingers through his hair."

"Jess." She pulled away from him. "As much fun as this is I think that we should take it into my room I don't think my mom will be to happy if we have sex on her couch."

"Were's your sense of adventure Ror."

"I have a sense of adventure just not one were I'm willing to have Sex on my mother's couch."

"Fine." He picked her up still kissing her and she wrapped her legs around his waist they stummbled there way into Rory's room which he shut with a kick of his foot. He laid her on the bed stripping her of her shirt and kicking his shoes off. He unclasped her bra and looked down at her semi naked form. "Rory I love you."

"Love you to." They both were naked with in a few minuets. Rory was thanking the powers above that she had thought to put condoms in her beside drewer.

Afterwards they lay in eachothers arms thinking about diffrent things they driffted off to sleep. Lorelai came home late and didn't see Rory anywere she noticed that he bedroom door was Shut she pushed it open and quickly shut it again after seeing the two teens together she put a quick call into Luke and went to bed herself.

Rory and Jess sat in class yes Rory knew that her mom had seen Jess and She knew about her mom and Mr. Medina becuse lets face it there the Gilmore girls and they talk about everything. though it was hard for her to look at Mr. Medina with a staight face and Jess was trying make her be quite the whole hour finally he had to bribe her with coffee.

Max showed up for a date with Lorelai well Rory was headed over to Jess's to study and even though Rory wasn't soupose to be there she was becuse her mom keep asking her were stuff was it was very odd to answer the door for a teacher and then he told her to call him Max and she just wanted to get out of there.

"Jess"

"What?"

"Mr. Medina is in my house and I had to answer the door and he told me to call him max and its werid and I don't like it and help me."

"Ok Rory calm down and drink your Coffee." They studied and then Rory went home and talked to her mom about Jess becuse really she didn't want to know about Max.

The next day Rory and Jess were at the counter studing when Rory looked out the window. "Hey Jess ready for some entertainment."

"What are you talking about."

Rory pointed out the window. "Jackson and Sookie headed this way."

"Oh this should be good."

Sookie and Jackson come in the diner Sookie Yelling about sqaush blossoms and Jackson yelling about being openminded. "Sookie Just try serving this."

"You want me to serve a zucinnee tush." They agued back and forth as Jess and Rory tried to stiffle there laughter Jackson left and Sookie sat down at the counter next to them.

Lorelai came into the diner with a pair of skates. "I found them."

"Cool."

"What are you doing with those Lorelai." Jess asked.

"Me and Rory are going skating."

"Um no."

"Why not."

"Maybe becuse I love my girlfriend and would like for her to stay in one peice."

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Rory assured him. Luke came out of the kitchen.

"Ok how old are those things."

"Why."

"Do they even fit they look rusted."

"Luke leave my skates alone."

"Hand them over."

"Why."

"I'm going to tighten up the blades and clean them up let me guess Rory has some to."

"yup. but there at home."

"Bring them in I'll fix them to."

"Thanks luke."

"You know you get really good service here."

"Yup."

Rory and Jess were just wishing she would realize why she got such good service and open her eyes to the love that her and Luke shared.

Lorelai had been dating max for a while and though Rory really wanted her to be with Luke she tried to include him so her mom would be happy but when she brought up him going skating with them she kind of flipped out. They skated and Lorelai wished She had never skated Lorelai was to worried about how attached she thougth Rory was getting to Max not knowing that she really wasn't attached to him at all. She soaked her feet well she talked to Sookie.

That day before school Rory walked into the kitchen. "Mom don't forget that Parent day is coming up."

"Right I'll get a ride with Luke."

Rory and Jess were walking in the hall when Mr. Medina stopped them. He tried small talk but Rory and Jess could both Tell there was somthing on his mind.

"Mr. Medina are you ok you look like your going to hypervatilate."

"Um yeah I was just wondering if lor I mean your mother was coming you know for the cookie count."

"You can calm down she's coming ok."

"Ok its just that I havn't heard from her in awhile and I was just wondering."

He walked away and Rory and Jess walked on. "He's kinda needy."

"Yes well once you've had a taste of Gilmore you can never go back."

"Oh your hilarious."

"Well you've been with me for over two years that has to say something."

"Aw." They contiued to walk down the hall.

"Ok well I have to go home and make sure mom acually throws things out of the fridge."

"Fun."

"Yup I'll call you later."

"Ok."

"How old is this pizzia"

"Throw it out. So Paris's Parents are getting a divorce."

"Really."

They spent time discussing Paris as Lorelai cleaned out the fridge.

Rory Jess Luke and Lorelai rode together to parents day Rory knew what was going to happen she knew her mothers ways with men and she knew it properly wouldn't end to prettily. Luke watched as he looked at her and he felt a pang of Jelousy Rory and Jess just sat back and tried to pretend they were invisable. Lorelai broke up with him but Rory and Jess doubled back becuse Rory had forgotten something and caught them kissing. yeah she wasn't to happy with her mother and Luke was crushed. Sookie decied to ask Jackson out on a date and Lorelai needed a wallow day. becuse although she knew it was coming to an end it was still hard for her to deal with.

Rory might have been mad at her mom but she still loved her and felt bad for her she let her cry out her tears to her. The Gilmore girls would always stay together no matter what there problems.

A/N thanks for the reviews ok this chapter sucks or so I think but this episode was hard please review but no flames.


	12. double dating

I don't own Gilmore girls.

"Mommy its early."

"I know" Lorelai took the coffee pot out and poured herself some coffee well Rory get poptarts. They both left the house still half asleep.

"Jess." Rory said the minuet she got through the diner door.

"Coming." He rushed down the stairs kissing her quickly and pulling her outside so they could leave for school. He had grabbed a to go cup filled with coffee on his way out which he handed to Rory.

"Ohh I knew I loved you for a reason."

"Well its good to know you keep me around for a reason." He joked as they sat in comptable silance the rest of the way to school.

After school they sat in the car on the way back to Stars Hollow. "So what are you doing tonight."

"Lane got some new CDs so she's coming over and we are going to lisen to them."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah it should be." He dropped her off at her house and went to the diner. She did homework until Lane knocked on the door. "Hey Lane whats up."

"Look at all these CD's." She held up a bag filled.

"Come on lets sit on the couch and look through them."

"Ok." They sat on the couch and poured the Cds out on the table.

"Wow you went new CD crazy."

"What can I say they had a good selection today."

Rory sifted through the CDs until she found one that intreged her. "I to must Listen to anyone named Cluadine Longet." She popped the CD into the Player and the music started to go throughout the room.

"Rory." She turned to look at Lane she could tell that something was on her mind.

"Yes Lane.

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Ok."

"Well there's this boy at my school and he's really cute and I asked him out but I'm scared to go by myself and I was wondering if maybe you and Jess would like to go on a double date with us on sunday."

"Lane wouldn't you rather go on this date by yourself."

"I would feel more comptable if you went with us."

"Ok I'll talk to Jess but I'm sure we will go I have my ways of getting him to do things." Just then Lorelai who had been studing in the kitchen walked into the room catching the last sentance Rory said.

"Dirty." Rory and Lane looked up.

"Mom what are you doing out here."

"I'm trying to study and your music is loud and I'm have a big test on Wal-Mart phenonemon coming on Friday and If I can't concentrate then that eighteen year old behind me will get another A and rub it in my face."

"Mom calm I'll turn the music down."

"Thanks."

She turned back to Lane "Ok so I'll talk to Jess and try to set something up for Sunday."

"Thank you Thank you Thank you Rory." Lane hugged her.

"Your welcome."

"Now its to quite." Lorelai came back into the livingroom.

"I'll turn it up."

"Thanks."

"Who is that." She was intreaged by the voice."

"Claudine Longet."

"Ok I'll be back to studing."

"I don't want to study." Lorelai came back into the livingroom. Rory just shook her head So it took her twenty minuets to get Lorelai to study.

At work The next day Lorelai was dealing with an overbooking. She really needed coffee so she went into the kitchen. "Coffee."

"Yes."

"I love you Sookie." She poured Coffee and they chatted about the desert for the night. Just then Jackson came in carrying a crate of carrots.

"um you can sit them over there." Sookie and Jackson fumbled for things to say as he delivered her vegtables they hadn't really talked after she asked him out. He was leaving when she yelled out "Squash."

"What" he turned back around.

"I need squash."

"Ok." They acworldly set up a time for Jackson to come by and Sookie felt like she was going to throw up Jackson looked like he was going to say something but he just left instead. Lorelai looked at her best friend.

"Ok sookie that was strange you need to set up plans to go out with him." She spent half an hour coaxing Sookie to get on the phone and then trying not to laugh when she tried to write with a spoon.

Rory and Jess had a half day so they were headed home early. "So do you have any plans today or do I get my girlfriend to myself."

"Nope I'm all yours."

"Good." He pulled up outside the diner and they went in. "Shouldn't you be in school." Luke asked when they came through the door.

"Luke I told you this morning it was a half day remember."

"Oh yeah."

"Ok well me and Rory will be upstairs in the apartment."

"Whatever." He watched them disapear through the curtian he knew they were having sex he wasn't hte happiest person about it but if Lorelai was ok with it then he guessed he would deal with it.

When they made it to the apartment Jess closed the door behind them. "So what do you want to do."

"Well I kind of need to talk to you."

"What about."

"Well I told Lane that we would go on a double date with her and some kid named Todd on Sunday."

"Ok."

"Just ok your not going to put up a fight."

"What's the use." He chuckled you'll just get me to do what you want anyway. "

"Ah you learn fast." She kissed him They stumbled backward towards the couch he fell on to it and she stradled his lap."

"What are you doing Rory." He smirked at her.

"Thanking you." She gently sucked on his neck causing him to moan. He slipped his hands to the front of her shirt and started to unbotton it. Just then the door flew open and Luke came into the room.

"Oh god." He covered his eyes having came up to get something and forgetting that Rory and Jess were up there.

Rory blushed and fumbled with the buttons on her top. "Um I have to go call Lane she kissed Jess and ran from the apartment.

"I'll be in my room." Jess left a very embarresed Luke in the livingroom area.

Rory ran home her cheeks still burning and dialed Lane. Who she then remembered was in school she would just call her later she decieded.

At the inn Lorelai was talking to Micheal when Sookie came out of the kitchen She was giggly and bouncy. "He called He called."

"Really what did he say."

"Well I asked him out for sunday he said he would love to but his cousions in town."

"Did you sceadul for another day."

"See that would have been smart if I had thought of it before but instead I thought that we could go out on a double date me and Jackson you and Rune."

"Oh Sookie you didn't you know how I hate blind dates."

"Its not a blind date its just you keeping his couison company."

"Ah fine your lucky your my best friend."

"Your the best you won't regret this."

"Pick a diffrent phrase."

"You won't have to pay."

"Better."

Sookie left and Lorelai couldn't belelive what she had just agreed to the things she did for friends.

That night Rory called Lane and sat everything up. then Lorelai came home. "Sweets I'm home."

"Hi mom." Rory walked out of her bedroom.

"You going to Luke's with me."

"No."

"Why not did you and Jess have a fight."

"No."

"Then what happened?"

"Um we went to Luke's after school since we only had a half day and we were up in the apartment and lets just say I'll never be able to look Luke in the face with out blushing again."

"Why what happened."

"He came into the aparment to find me stardling Jess on the couch and my shirt completly unbuttoned."

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh. "Ok we will order a pizzia."

"Thanks mom."

They waited for Joe to bring the pizza. "So I have a double date sunday me Jess Lane and some guy named Todd."

"Really thats werid I have a double date with Sookie and Jackson and Jackson's couison Rune on Sunday."

"Aw it looks like the house will be Lonely sunday night."

"Wait does Lanes mom know about this."

"Not exacally."

"Rory."

"I know but she is my best friend."

"Fine but if she asks me flat out I have to tell her."

"got it."

Sunday night Lorelai was doing Sookie's hair and makeup. Sookie was a nevous reck. She didn't think anything went well. Her and Rory were both running around trying to get ready Lane also getting ready in Rory's room.

Lane and Rory were getting ready as Rory did her hair. "So what did your mom say."

"She said that she would only tell your mom if she asked flat out."

"Ok."

"Ok lets go we are meeting Jess at the diner and I think Todd at the movie."

"Yep thats the plan."

"Mom we are leaving."

"Ok nothing Dirty vilont or french."

"You got it by."

The girls left and Lorelai waited for Sookie downstairs. Lorelai found sookie a silky shaw to wear just as the doorbell rang. Jackson and who Lorelai assumed was Rune was at the door Sookie and Jackson keep saying Hi a million times to eachother. Finally they made it into the house and Jackson intraduced Rune and Lorelai Rune flipped out becuse Lorelai was so tall. Lorelai was thinking that this was properly not going to be the funnest night ever. As they walked out the door.

They went to a really fancy resturent and Sookie couldn't seem to stop talking to only Lorelai or about food Rune keep making quips about her hight and cutting the heads of the swans and finally they just decied to go to Luke and relax.

Rory and Lane picked up Jess and met Todd at the movies talking to Todd for two minuets well they waited to get in LIne was enougth for Rory to know that he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

Lane keep trying to talk to him and Rory couldn't help but look back at them worried about her. "He isn't to smart is he"

"I would say not." Jess wasn't sure if Lane had bumped her head at some point for liking this boy.

They finally got in and started to watch the movie the attack of the fifty foot woman.

Lane couldn't believe she acually thought she liked this boy he had said that is favriote movie was Beethoven about the dog and he liked the stupest stuff by the end of the date she was wondering if he had been dropped on his head as a baby.

The four older double daters came into Luke's and Lorelai went up to Luke to get some menu's. "So I havn't seen you around in the last couple days."

"Yeah Rory refuses to come into the diner."

"Yeah that was embaressing."

"I'm sure it will blow over in a few days."

"I hope so."

"Ok so whats going on." He gestered to the other three.

"Double date and my date is made becuse I'm to tall."

"Really." Luke let out a small chuckle.

"Yup." Rune left in a huff after Jackson refused to go bowling with him Luke and Lorelai played cards until Mrs. Kim cornerd her and so they had to go to the movie theater and retrive the girls and Luke was about to ask Lorelai out but he didn't get his chance.

Lane was grounded for a month or an indeffinet period she vowed never to go out with Todd again and seriously thought about getting her number changed. Sookie and Jackson went on many more dates and Rory and Luke were once again able to look at each other after a couple more days.

A/N thanks for the reviews hope you like the chapter no flames thanks please review. =)


	13. Rummage sales and bringing up the past

I don't own Gilmore girls.

"Ok so moms running the rummage sale and if you think it will be easy to get her to let go of stuff well your crazy its going to be like pulling teeth."

"Ror it won't be that bad."

"Jess my mother is queen of the packrats"

"Rory I'm telling you everything will be fine."

"Oh really you think so how about you come over and watch what happens when I try to get my mother to give up some of her presious clothing."

"Ok Rory lets go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the crap shack.

They walked into the door. "Dear god."

"Oh my it looks like we walked into a state of emergancy or something." Jess looked around the livingroom crammed with everything imaginable. Just then there was a knock on the door. Rory answered it to find Lane on the other side.

"Hi Lane."

"I have came to help with this." She gestured to the overflowing livingroom.

"That would be great I think mom is upstairs and I just might be able to get her to get red of some stuff. Both of you just start sorting."

"Aye aye captian." Jess mocked as Rory headed up the stairs rolling her eyes at him. She found her mother in her room looking at her clothes.

"Hi mom."

"Hi." Rory layed on the bed. "Find anything that you can give."

"Nope."

"Look again."

"Why."

"Becuse I know you have stuff you can give."

Lorelai turned back to her closet and looked at her clothes again "Nope absoultly nothing."

"Mom." Rory was exasperated.

"What I wear everything."

"You are not serious you don't wear half those clothes."

"Do so." Rory got up and went over to the closet.

"The red and black halter top."

"But I've had it since I was seventeen"

"Ok well your not seventeen anymore and it has tassels.

"So."

"Mom this rummage sale was your idea."

"Yeah well blame Luke he hadn't given me any coffee that day."

"Whatever." Rory got up off the bed. "Move."

"No." She wined." Rory took the whole middle chunk out. "Not all those."

"These are all going now I want you to open this dresser and take out everthing you'd be embarressed to be wearing in a car accident. " Rory left the room.

"Ok how's it going down here."

"Ok."

"Good lets get down to buisness."

"Dirty."

"Jess you have been spending to much time with my mother."

"Oh lord comitt me to the mentle ward."

"Ok lets get this stuff sorted."

"Sweater." She pulled it out of a bag.

"Over there." Lane pointed.

"A big furry purple thing that culd either be a hat a toliet paper cover or some kind of dirty hand puppet."

"Mysery box." Rory throw it into the box.

"Hey." Rory Jess and Lane turned to see Luke standing in the door with two bags.

"Hi Luke."

"Were do you want these." He held up the two bags.

"Whats in them." Lane asked.

"Clothes rags some old pots and pans."

"Kitchenware can go in the kitchen and the clothes right over there."

"Hey none of those are my clothes are they."

"No Jess I didn't raid your closet."

"Jess you will go through your closet and get things out to contriubute to the rummage sale."

"Why." Rory went up to him and wispered in his ear. "Becuse if you don't you won't get to have any more naked fun with me."

"Blackmail."

"Nope inncentive to be part of the town."

"You drive a hard bargin Miss. Gilmore." He inched his lips closer to hers kissing her. It would have got more heated had Luke and Lane not been standing right there.

"So anyway Luke just put them down thanks." Rory could feel the blush burning her cheeks.

"You two are so cute." Lane was so envious of her two best friends and wished she could have what they had. Luke sat the cloths down just as Lorelai came down the stairs.

"There you meanie." She put the closes down on a pile. "Who wants cheese."

"Are there crackers."

"Some were in the state of Connecticut yes."

"In the Gilmore house."

"Who wants cheese."

"I do." Lane would eat almost anything as long as it wasn't some odd Koren food like her mom was always makeing her eat. "I have a kitten in the toilet poster were should I put it." She held the poser up. Rory noticed that Jess was now just sitting on the couch but decied not to say anything.

"Another one."

"This one's signed."

"What moren sighns a kitten poster."

"I don't know. Hey it says kirk on it."

"Of course it does he's the only one stupid enough to sign a kitten poster." Jess said and Rory glared at him.

"You know you have to be nice to kirk he's odd but lovable and we wouldn't trade him for anything."

"Rory you like people to much."

"And you don't like people enough."

"Look lets just agree to disagree." They went back to sorting.

"There's a man in my kitchen somebody call the constable." Lorelai said from the kitchen.

"You know one day you should really sadate her." Jess joked he wasn't serious Lorelai was the closest thing he had to a mother and though she was a little goffy he wouldn't trade her. Luke came out of the kitchen folowed by Lorelai.

"Your moms a fruitcake."

"Fruitcakes by the door please."

"By Ror I wish you luck Jess I would like you at the diner for the diner shift please."

"Of course see you then uncle Luke." Luke left the kids to there sorting.

"Ok Rummage sales Sunday todays Tusday by this rate we will be sleeping in the yard by Thursday."

"Rory can sleep in my bed." Jess offered with a smirk. "And I'm sure uncle Luke wouldn't mind sharing his bed with you."

"Jess sometimes I don't know what gets into you." She tried to act like what he said hadn't gotten to her but inside she was all tangled up.

"Hello." Taylor came throught the door.

"Go away."

"But I have a set of dishes."

"Dishes kitchen."

"Ok on has a slight chip I filed it down its barley noticable."

"Taylor would you like to write instructions." She sent him off not wanting to deal with his crazeness at that moment. "Oh this is pretty Rory look at the pretty coat."

"No mom."

"But it has rinestones."

"No wait. Jess come here a moment."

"What is it Rory." she took the sweatshirt out of her mothers hands.

"Does this look fimilar."

He took it form her. "Oh my god its Rachals."

""Mom you have to give this back to Luke."

"Why."

"Mom you know that its Rachels and that you have to give it back now be a good girl."

"I never liked Rachel."

"Yes I know neither did me or Jess but Luke loved her."

"Don't remind me. OK I'll give it back."

Just then Sookie came in the door. "your going to love me."

"We already love you." Lorelai said she was still a little upset about the Rachel thing.

"No I mean really love me I have five fabulous tickets to the bangles at the pastorella theater on Saturday."

"What all the girls screamed."

"So do you love me."

"Oh baby do I."

Are these good seats."

"Nith ror aisle."

"I can't believe this your amazing how did you do it."

"Remember the Birnbaum wedding."

"Yes. They were so thrilled with the volcano cake and since Mr. Birnbaum runs a ticket agency and I knew you were dying to go so I asked him if he could get us the tickets."

"Sookie your amazing."

"Thanks

Rory thought "So thats you mom me Lane and Jess."

"Yup."

"Sookie your the best.

Now Jess wasn't into the Bangles but if it would make Rory happy he would go.

They went to school and got an asiment Luckly they only had to work with eachother yes when it came to Chilton Rory and Jess were a little antisocial. After school Rory met up with Lane and they went to ask Mrs. Kim if Lane could come with them. "So whats the plan."

"I'm going to ask her if I can go to a play with you and Lorelai and Jess."

"Your going to add Jess into that."

"Well she acually surprisingly likes Jess."

"Hmm properly becuse you have spent so much time with him though it is odd."

They asked Mrs. Kim and surprisly she let Lane go without to much of a problem.

Rory went into Lukes to get dinner and see Jess. "So" She sat down after kissing him. "Lane is a go."

"Thats good." She ordered and waited for her mom. "So did you see the giant sign."

"Yup."

"So how did Luke get her to put it up."

"Just smiled at him."

"Here's some coffee." Luke filled the cup sitting in front of her.

"Hey Luke someone put a rummage sale sign in your window you should alert the media."

"Your mom asked me to put it there and you know she isn't good with no."

"no she isn't and your going soft."

"Leave me alone or no coffe."

"You would deprive me of coffee." She gave him the patented Gilmore pout. The one he could never say no to and just stomped back tot he kitchen. "Gets him everytime."

"Your evil."

"Well its my middle name." She smirked.

"is not." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Ok love birds break it up." Lorelai came in carrying the sweatshirt Luke came out of the kitchen.

"Luke you dropped this off but I think you should have it back." He looked at the sweater and then at Lorelai He didn't say anything he wasn't sure what to say

"Thanks was all he mumbled when he took the shirt from her it wasn't something of rachels he wanted to hold on to but its not like he could tell Lorelai that he had never been in Love with Rachel that he had never been in love with anyone but her. Rory and Jess just looked at eachother wondering when the two parenting figures in there life would get there acts together.

Lorelai and Sookie were sorting throught the pile of junk that had acumaled getting ready Sookie had a near death experince with some of it. Rory and Jess came in the house.

"Here." Jess but some stuff down.

"Jess you do know that this is for a town function and you hate town funtions almost as much as your uncle."

"Yeah well Rory said if I didn't help out she would stop putting out." Rory slapped him upside the head.

"Jess"

"Ok so not something I wanted to hear. But I'm glad you have learned to use your looks for good." Lorelai joked still a little disterped by that conversation. Sookie took a pile of clothes up for Lorelai to mend.

The worked the rest of the day and then Lane met them at the house they went into New York and had a blast Rory couldn't believe how much fun it had been and she was glad she got to experiance it then came the exusting but very lucrative rummage sale. Everyone helped out. Luke went and bought some sushi magnents just becuse and unkown to everyone else he hide that sweatshirt in the back of his closet hoping to never have to look at it again he was almost tempted to burn it but he keep it becuse that was the one time he held out hope that Lorelai might acually like him.

When ever Rachel was around Lorelai would be come Jelous and it always gave him a spark of hope if only he wished but he knew it wouldn't come true.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review and thanks ;)


	14. chicks dinner and paint

I don't own Gilmore girls

"So do you want to come over tonight."

"Sure what are we doing."

"Me and mom are just watching TV I figured you could pick up a pizzia and join us."

"You just want me to get you pizza."

"Ah you know me so well." She kissed him. "So are you coming."

"Yup wouldn't miss Gilmore mockery for the world."

"I have ruined you for any other girl haven't I"

"Well thats good becuse I plan on you being the only girl." He grabbed her around the waist pulling her close to him and kissed her.

"Oh my I feel as though I will faint such a gentleman." She said in a fake southern accent."

"We wouldn't want that now would we." He pulled her into the diner and sat her down at a stool pouring her a cup of coffee. "For the southern bell."

"Why thank you kind sir." She countied on with the charaide.

Just then Lorelai walked in. "Oh daughter of mine whats up."

"Jess is coming over tonight and bringing pizza."

"We love our diner boys." She realized what she said and her face went red Rory sip out the coffee she had in her mouth and jess almost let the coffee overflow in Lorelai's cup. Luckily he sat it down just in time. "I mean we love them becuse they provide us with food." She tried to cover up.

"Ok mom what ever you say. I'm going home to finish some homework." She leaned over the counter kissing Jess he could taste the taste that was spacificly her "I'll see you later."

"Wouldn't miss it." She left for home and Lorelai followed after her not wanting to be alone in the diner with Jess and thanking god that Luke hadn't been there at that exacte moment.

Jess watched them leaving wondering if anyone noticed that the Gilmore's never payed and they hadn't since the second day Lorelai came in the diner. It was almost an agreement Luke feed them and Lorelai helped out with Jess they made up there own werid but loving family.

Rory decied it properly wasn't nice to tease her mom so she just did her homework till it was time to watch TV. "What are we watching."

"Dona Reed."

"Who good mock show."

"Yup." They setteled down on the couch and waited for Jess to show up.

"I'm here." Jess anouced walking through the door.

"Do you have the pizza."

"Yes becuse I would like to walk out of here with alll my limbs intact."

"Smart boy get in here."

Jess walked into the livingroom giving Rory a quick kiss and handing Lorelai the pizza he sat down on the floor. Turning his attention towards the TV.

"Donna Reed."

"Yup this is the one were the father comes home late and nothing happens."

"Yes I've seen it you two love to mock this show."

"Well its stupid I mean who expect a wife to be brainless and only cook so much food even the army couldn't eat it all."

"Hey I'm not arguring with you I want an intelligent wife I want my wife to have a perfession and make something of herself."

"See that's why I love you.'

"Yeah Jess you sure know how to sweet talk the Ladies."

"Ok be quite now and eat your pizza they spent the rest of the night mocking the show well Jess just sat back and watched.

"OK It's getting late I'll see you in the morning for your usual coffee and pancake fix."

"Ok love you."

The next morning Rory and Lorelai walked into the diner and sat down. Jess ran down the stairs his book bag in his hand and sat down next to them. "Hi."

"Hello. How wants to see something funny."

"Oh know what is she going to do now." Luke came over to the table.

"Luke you should paint the place."

"No."

"Why not."

"Lorelai give it a rest the town butification comitee has been trying to get him to paint for years but he won't."

"Shut up Taylor and I don't like to paint or have time."

"I'll help."

"What do you want."

"You to paint this place."

"Fine." He gave in he knew it was no use fighting with Lorelai.

"Really." Taylor ran off to tell the town.

"God I made him happy."

"Don't worry uncle Luke I'll pull a prank or something on him."

"As fun as that would be to see please don't."

"What ever you say uncle Luke me and Rory are running late so we will just grab some donuts."

After school Lorelai was trying to sew a button on Rory's sweater well she was trying to study.

"This test is going to be hard."

"Its ok I have faith you can do it."

"Thanks." Just then Babbett came in the back door.

"Sugurs I have a favor to ask."

"What is it Babette."

"Well we finally got a new kitten we named him Apricot but Morey got a gig in New York and we don't want to leave him alone."

"Babett I'll watch him."

"Oh thanks so much sugur and Jess is of course welcome to come over."

"Thanks Babbett."

"So whole big house to your self with no supervision and your boyfriend what could happen." Lorelai teased.

"Nothing more then has already happened."

"True."

At school the next day they just got out of the last class of the day biology. "I can't believe we have to take care of these stupid chicks."

"Jess be quite its not that bad."

"Rory they smell."

"You know my mom is going to want to name them."

"Of course she is."

"Oh and I have to house sit for Babbett tonight and she said you could come over."

"OK." They got into the car and left for Stars Hollow."

"Ok what are those." Lorelai asked when they came through the door."

"These are chicks."

"Ok why do you have them."

"For Biology."

"Ok what are there names."

"They don't have any and Jess is going to leave his over here becuse well his apartment is tiny and above a diner."

"Ok can I name them."

"Sure knock yourself out there both girls."

"Stella and Sofia. Hi Stella Hi Sofia."

Lorelai went to the diner to help Luke pick out paint sampels. "How about this one." She held up a color

"No."

"How about this pastely color we can stencle."

"No stencleing."

"Do you even know what stenciling is."

"Does Martha Sterwart do it."

"Yes."

"No Stenciling."

Just then Kirk and Taylor walked in. "Ask him."

"Taylor says your painting the place."

"Yes kirk I am."

"Pay up."

"No fair." Kirk gave him the money before him and Taylor left Taylor liking the pastels and Lorelai taking them down.

Rory feed the kitten and snuggled up on the couch with Jess. "So what do you want to do."

"Well I was thinking we could we could do this." he captured her lips in a heated his running his hands up her back. He layed down on the couch pulling her down with him.

Rory pulled away. "As much fun as that would be we can't I have a better Idea why don't I cook."

"Rory you don't cook."

"I do so just sit back and watch I'll even put a cute outfit on for you."

"Oh this should be good." Rory grabbed her overnight bag and ran into the bathroom. She came out in a Donna Reed style dress with heels and pearls.

"Were the hell did you get that outfit."

"Miss Patty."

"Oh thats great how did you explain to her why you wanted it."

"Told her I wanted to be Donna Reed."

"What did she say."

"I hope you and Jess have fun." She kissed him. "OK I have green beans poatos steak rolls and even apatizers and deasert."

"Ok well if your going to be Donna Reed I'm going to be her husband and go watch Tv and not help out at all."

"You do that and get out of my kitchen." Jess went to the livingroom and Rory started dinner.

"What about this one its close to the one you have now just a little warmer." Lorelai asked pointing to some paint samples.

"Well."

"Wait." She ran and turned the lights out. "A little amabiance."

"This is a diner we dont' do amabiance."

"All right one argument at a time."

"Do you like it."

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Just then Andrew came in trying to get before pictures. and Luke was showing Lorelai were his dad took an order down on a peice of wood behind the courner. They were just getting up when Taylor and everyone else tried to get in to see the diner. "Stay down her." She lightly pulled on his arm.

They soon left and they were getting up Lorelai turned towards Luke and felt his warm breath on her face she wanted to kiss him so bad she almost did but at the last minuet she stood up.

"Well that was a close one."

"Yeah." Luke agreed a little shaken by the nearness of Lorelai and the scent of her hair as it wafted around him.

Lorelai got home and found that Stella and Sofia were missing. She did the first thing she could think of she called Luke.

"Hello." Luke picked up the phone wondering who was calling at this time of night.

"Luke Stella and Sofia got out and I don't know what to do do I put seed on the floor make cheeping sounds or pull a Lucy Recardo and act like a chicken."

Luke looked at the phone and wondered what lunitic was calling him. "Who the hell is this."

"What do you mean who is this its Lorelai who else would call you looking for baby chickens."

"Right sorry I'm the stupid one."

"So will you come over."

"Sure" he hung up the phone wondering if there acually was missing chicks. He got to Lorelai's house to find the place a mess. "What happened."

"They are all over I can't find them."

"You acually have a chick in the house."

"You thought I was lying."

"Well you can be crazy."

"Well you had better help me becuse if you don't Rory and Jess willl fail Biology."

"What."

"The chicks there there Biology homework."

"Oh I see lets look for them."

"There they are." Luke dived for them missing but breaking the lemon lamp.

"Good going that was my favriot lamp."

"Sorry I'll by you a new one."

"You better."

They spent hours looking for the chicks. Meanwile over at Babetts Rory had served the apatizers and was putting the dinner on the table. "Time for Dinner she called."

"Wow this is great." Jess sat down looking at the food in front of him. He tasted it.

"Well how does it taste."

"Amazing."

"Thank you ."

"Rory come here for a moment please."

Rory looked up and walked around the table. "What."

Jess pulled her down on his lap. "As amazing as this was I don't want you to think that you have to cook and clean I want you to have a craree if we have to eat takeiout ever day then so be it. I love you for you.'

"Jess I love you to." Rory had tears in her eyes her boyfriend could be so amazing sometimes not many people saw it but she did her luke and Lorelai were the only one's who got to see this Jess the loving caring Jess and she was glad she was privlaged enough for him to allow in. They had grown up together shared all there fears and helped eachother through all there pain. The romance bloomed and everyone knew they were soulmates.

"I'll love you forever Rory Gilmore."

"And I'll love you forever "Jess Mariano." they sat like that staring into eachothers eyes. "So desert."

"What is it."

"Green Jello with wipcream."

"Sure." They ate there desert and Jess went to take the trash out.

Luke and Lorelai found the chicks and Lorelai put them back in there cages. Luke took the lamp out with him when he left. He met Jess coming out with the trash.

"Hi."

"Hi"

"What are you doing here uncle Luke."

"Looking for some chicks."

"You lost Stella and Sofia."

"Hey we found them."

"Yeah and it looks like you broke Lorelai's favriote lamp in the process."

"I'll buy her a new one."

"Ok."

Just then Lorelai came out onto the porch. "Hi Jess."

"Hi Lorelai." Just then Rory walked out the door.

"Jess the Jello is doing a weird melty thing."

"Rory what are you wearing."

"Its Donna Reed night."

"What does that mean."

"I cooked."

"You cooked."

"Yes."

"And neither of you is dead."

"No."

"It was acually quite good." Jess put in."

"Ok well I have to leave." Luke left and Jess went back in the house leaving Lorelai laughing her ass off on the porch. Her daugher did some of the crazyiest things sometimes.

Luke and Lorelai went to the store to get paint and Rory and Jess helped him unload it. "God uncle Luke do you think you got enough paint."

"Ask her." He pointed to Lorelai.

"I have to go to the market Rory Jess how about you come with me and keep me company."

"Ok your crazy but we will go." They all walked Doosie's seeing a motercyle coming around the corner.

"I want one."

"No." Jess and Rory said.

"Why."

"Becuse you would kill yourself."

"Oh."

They started to walk towards the diner the man on the bike called out hello. The girls and Jess turned to look at him. "Take off your shirt." He called to Lorelai." They froze and the girls looked at him once again. He took off his helmet and Lorelai stood there frozen.

"Christopher." It was the only thing that left her lips. Rory heard the name come from her mother lips she looked at the man in front of her and felt like she was going to be sick was this some sort of sick joke. The father she had never seen was now back in her life. She felt the world start to spin and everything went black.

Jess caught her just as she was headed towards the pavement.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review I know its sort of a cliff hanger but I had to do it for the next chapter hope you like it.


	15. what makes a family

I don't own Gilmore girls

Jess wrapped his arms securly around Rory making sure he didn't lose his grip on her. "Rory,Rory." He gently called to her. Her eyes came open and she looked into Jess's brown one's. The events from moments before seemed to come back to her She struggled out of Jess's arms and looked at the brown haired man in front of her. She didn't know what to do were to turn she did the first thing she could think of she ran to her daddy. No not Chris ran she ran all the way into Luke's tears streaming down her face and Jess right behind her.

Luke was pouring coffee into Kirks cup when she came running in seeing the look on Rory's face he hurridly put the coffee pot down. "Daddy." She cried out throwing herself into the arms that he had opened. Now Luke knew that something was wrong Rory only called him Dad when something was bugging her and Daddy when something horrible had happened Jess did the same with Lorelai. They didn't make a habit of it but to them Luke and Lorelai were there parents. People frowned upon this they didn't get the close nit family that was there's

"Shh baby girl whats wrong." Luke wrapped his arms around Rory holding her close and letting her cry into his shirt. He looked over at Jess who was looking like he wanted to cry to. "Jess what happened."

Jess swollowed the lump in his throat he hated to see his girlfriend in this much pain. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Christoper."

"WHAT." Luke shouted starteling the people in the diner.

"Christopher showed up."

Luke held Rory closer remembering the first time Rory had called him daddy it was the one and only time Christopher had called the Gilmore's Rory was eight and She had picked up the phone. He remember that she had ran in the diner and over to him calling him daddy just like now letting him hold her. He remembered that she barley spoke for a week. "Jess were is he right now."

Jess looked out the window reluctently not wanting to take his eyes off of Rory. "HIm and Lorelai are still in front of Doose's Lorelai looks like she is made of stone and she isn't talking.

Luke picked Rory up in his arms carrying her up to the apartmant motioning for Jess to follow him which he did wilingly. He placed her gently on Jess's bed and went to get a wash cloth. He sat down next to the girl he thought of as a daugher no the girl that was a daughter to him in everything but blood and one day to be married to his nephew. He gently lifted her up and stared to wip her tears away with the cool washcloth. "Rory I won't let him hurt you I promise."

"Daddy why is he here what does he want."

"I don't know baby but I won't let him hurt you your safe." She only nodded her head. She felt numb inside what could the man whose voice she had only heard once before want with her. She wanted to curl up and cry. Cry for the father she never knew and for everything that she thought she had wanted. She looked at Luke the concern witten across his face. Luke was her father and nothing else mattered. She looked over at Jess.

"Jess please hold me."

Jess came over and gathered her in his arms. He held her close. "Rory why don't we take a nap." She only nodded her head she felt numb. Jess gently laid her down laying next to her. "Please Dad get Mom." Thats when Luke knew that Jess was just as shooken up as Rory for he barley ever called them that. Luke only nodded softly closing the door and leaving the kids to help heal eachothers pain. For it might not be Jess's father that just resurfeced after sixteen years but he was so coneccted to Rory that when she felt pain he felt pain.

Luke headed out of the diner the gossip queens were going full speed ahead. Lorelai and Chris still stood outside Doose's Lorelai still wasn't saying anything she was still in shock. What the Hell was Chris doing here. She didn't know what to say to do and she knew that her daughter had ran to Luke. "What are you doing here Chris.."

"I wanted to meet my daughter."

"AFTER SIXTEEN YEARS YOU WANT TO MEET THEM WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING YOU CAN'T JUST WALK IN HERE AND THINK YOU CAN MEET HER." She was shouting the whole town was watching and didn't care.

"Chris Leave and don't come back."

"NO I have a right to know my daughter."

"Chris the one time you called she barley talked for a week."

Just Luke came out of the diner. He hurried to Lorelai's side. "Lor the kids need you."

She turned to look at Luke. "Are they ok."

"NO Rory is a reck and Jess isn't much better."

"How bad is it."

"Rory called me daddy more then once and Jess called us mom and dad."

"Ok this is bad." She turned back to Chris who looked like he had been shell shocked.

"How is Jess and why would she call you daddy and this Jess kid call you mom and dad."

"Christopher shut up." Lorelai was to upset her baby was hurting and she had to deal with this jackass.

"Well are you going to answer me."

"Jess is LUke's nephew. Rory's boyfriend and they call us that when something is bothering them becuse we raised them together forever which you would know if you had ever bothered to come around." She turned on her heel leaving Chris in her dust. "Come on Luke lets go to them." She started to walk away when Chris called out to her.

"I'm at the Indapendance Inn I'll be there for awhile and I'm not giving up I want to know my daughter."

Luke turned around anger boiling with in himself. "Stay the hell away from them." He didn't give him a chance to respond only lead Lorelai towards the diner. Lorelai rushed up the steps and into apartment. She found the two teens asleep in eachothers arms. She sat down at the tiny table and layed her head in her hands. Luke came up and placed his arms around her shoulders. "She'll be ok Lor I'll make sure of it." She gave him a weak smile.

The next morning Lorelai watched her daughter with worried eyes as she came down the stairs Her face was pale and there bags under her eyes. Jess didn't look much better. "Is he gone." Thats the only sentence she would utter.

Luke sat a cup of coffee in front of her but she only held it in her hands looking dejected. "No sweets he's at the inn he says he is staying around for awhile." Rory felt tears gathering in her eyes and splash into her coffee cup. Why did have to come in and ruin her life. Just then Lorelai's phone rang and she answered it Luke didn't say anything about it he was to worried for Rory. "Hello."

"Why Lorelai nice to talk to you."

"What do you want mother."

"Why I heard Christopher was in town."

"Why yes he is." Lorelai ground through her teeth hating her mother just a little more at that moment.

"Well he's coming to dinner friday."

"NO MOTHER ABSOULUTLY NOT."

"Lorelai you will not yell at me."

"Mom don't you realize that Rory is going to have a mentle break if she has to be in the same room with her father.

"Oh don't be dramatic Lorelai and you will be there."

"NO."

"Yes or we will stop paying for Chilton."

"Fine mother we will be there but you should know your a cold heartless bitch and dad wouldn't approve of this." With that she closed her phone. "We have to go to Friday night dinner and Chris wll be there and I'm sorry I can't help you paint Luke."

"Whoa Lorelai slow down don't worry about the painting. We will do it another day."

She turned to Rory. "Baby I'm so sorry."

Rory just nodded her head knowing that neaither her or her mother had a chose in the matter. "Jess"

"I'll be there Ror." He wrapped his arms around her kissing her temple. The rest of the week passed in a haze for Rory she didn't know what to do she felt as though her world was turned upside down and it would never be righted again. She didn't see him no she refused she didn't go near her mothers work and she would only speak to Lorelai Luke and Jess and the teachers in school but only when necisarry.

Friday night she got into that car with Jess and her mother feeling cold. They stood on the steps waiting for the maid they went in Rory didn't feel right she didn't feel like her self. Her grandmother lead them into the livingroom. She saw him sitting on the couch. She took Jess's hand in one of hers and her moms in the other squeezing both tightly. She looked over and saw her grandpa scowiling in the corner.

"Rory." Chris stood up and addressed his daughter. Rory ignored him and went over to her grandfather.

"Grandpa." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek giving him a kiss. Richard held his precious grandaughter close to him he felt a tear fall on his jacket and he hated his wife at that moment for causing this much pain to his family. He hated Chris the man didn't just get his daughter pregnant no he abandoned her and now decied to blow back in there lifes after all these years. He wouldn't let him hurt them. Rory sat on the exact opposite end of the couch staring into space. Holding on to Jess's hand for dear life.

"So Rory how do you like school." Chris tried she refused to speak.

"Rory answer your father." Emily comanded her grandaughter. Now Emily wasn't a crule woman she just wanted her grandaughter have a mother and father and be rich and have the society life. No she wasn't crul she was just blind and not able to see what was right in front of her.

"Emily she dosn't have to answer him she dosn't even know him."

"Richard He's her father."

Something inside Rory snapped. She stood up startiling everyone in the room. She had tears running down her cheeks. "No your not my father you will never be my father no matter how hard you try. You warn't there when I took my first steps said my first word had my first dance recitle. You were not there to read me bed time storys or wip away my tears. You were not there to take care of me when I was sick Or hold me when I was sad. You didn't look at my my report card. or talk to my teachers. You don't know my favriote color or book or how I like my eggs or coffee in the morning." She was now sobbing. It took all Jess had to hold her up. "These are things that a father should know. I always thought that there was something wrong with me that I wasn't good enough to be loved that. You left and I don't know why." She colappsed against Jess and onto the floor. Jess kneeled down next to her gathering her into his arms.

"I had to make something of my self I couldn't be a father at sixteen that wasn't a life I had plans and I wasn't going to be stopped I decervied to have a life and not have to pay for a mistake I made in my youth."

Both Jess and Richard were seeing red even Emily was horrified. Jess lifted Rory up off the floor and handed her over into her grandfathers waiting arms. Lorelai had tears running down her face she couldn't believe the things that were coming out of Chris's mouth how could he call his daughter a mistake."

Jess stood up and without thinking with out planing it he punched Chris as hard as he could sending him across the room. "That was for Rory and Lorelai Rory is anything but a mistake she is a gorgous intelligent woman and Lorelia is a great woman who raised her. You are just the scum on the bottom of our shoes. He took Lorelai by the shoulders and picked up Rory out of Richards arms. And lead both of the girls out of the Gilmore house.

"Rory I'll call you later." Richard gave his daugher and grandaughter hugs. Lorelai was glad at that moment to have him for a father. They left and Richard went to his study he wanted to punch Chris to but he knew it wouldn't be the right thing to do. Chris left and Emily sat in her chair thinking about what she had done and hoping she hadn't lost them for good.

They arrived back at the diner. Luke looked at them and knew it hadn't went well. He held out his arms and took Rory. "You will always be my daddy." is all she would say as she fell into a tearful sleep.

"And you will always be my baby girl." He wispered to the sleeping girl handing her over once again to Jess. He took her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm putting her upstairs. Night mom." He kissed Lorelai on the cheek. "Night dad" he nodded to Luke.

"Night Jess."

"It was that bad."

"Yup Jess punched him." Luke just shook his head not sure were this would lead them. Him and Lorelai painted the diner in silance thinking of all that happened and the pain of the two teens. knowing that no matter what they would weather it and that they always had each other becuse no matter how many boyfriends Lorelai had or the girlfriends Luke had no one would understand what was going on like them Luke Lorelai Rory and Jess were there own privet and precious package most people didn't get it most found it odd. But they wouldn't trade it for the world.

A/N thanks for the reviews I hope you like this chapter I know some might not agree with how I handled it but its how I thought it ought to be handled so please review but no flames.


	16. she's back

I don't own Gilmore Girls.

"Jess its time for the firelight festival again,"

"So."

"Jess I want to go to the fire." She pouted at him putting her Gilmore baby blues to work.

"Fine." He gave in but what was surprising about that he always gave in to her.

"Yea. I'm going to try and get out of Friday night diner this week."

"You mean your still going over there after what you grandmother said last week."

"Well." She sighed their still paying for Chilton so we still have an obligation to go to the thing. Plus grandpa didn't do anything we still like him."

"Your to nice for your own good you know that right." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his side as they watched the preperations going on around them. They stopped and lisened to Miss. Patty retelling the story of how the town got its name. Then they started to walk towards the diner.

They found Lorelai sitting at a table staring out the window. "Mom I don't want to go to grandma's this week can you try to get me out of it I want to go to the firelight festivle with Jess."

"I'll try but I'm not promising anything this is Emily I must have my way at all cost Gilmore we are talking about."

"I know but I would really apricate it if you tried."

"I will hey want to help me try and make hamburger helper tonight."

"Um sure one minuet why don't you go and get the hamburger from Doose's."

"Ok." Lorelai seemed genuinly happy with her task.

"Your really going to let your mom cook."

"Yes I don't know why but I am." She stood up and went to the kitchen. "Luke."

"Yes."

"Can you please make sure your by the phone at all times tonight becuse moms cooking and we might need someone to drive us to the hospital. "

"Yup I'm on the make sure the Gilmore don't die patrol tonight don't worry."

"Thanks." She went back and sat with Jess. "Luke has it covered. and your going to bring me some food later."

"Ok." He kissed her and she went off to help her mother cook.

They got home and Lorelai called her mother. "Mom."

"Yes Lorelai."

"Rory dosn't want to come this week there is a firelight festival in town and she wants to go to it."

"Ok."

"Just OK."

"Yes Lorelai."

"Ok then." She hung up the phone wondering what alians took her mother. "Well kid your off the hook I think Grandma was drinking cooking Sharry again."

Rory looked at her mother weird. "Ok lets make this." They sat about making the hamburger helper it didn't turn out good they both refused to eat it and when Jess came to the door they both practicly pounced on him.

"Oh my god." They grabbed the bags from his hands and ran into the kitchen sitting at the table they started to stuff there faces.

Jess followed them laughing at there antics "I'm guess your attempt at being Rachel Ray didn't work out so well."

"Shut up Burgur boy." Lorelai snapped.

"Don't take offence her blood sugurs low."

Jess raised his hands in mock surender and sat down next to Rory "I know never to mess with a Gilmore girl when there hungry its like the first rule in the Gilmore handbook. The minuet you meet one of you. You get handed one."

"Whatever."

"No I'm serious the day you walked into Luke's the presses were going over time."

"Yeah well the first rule in the Jess Mariano handbook is that if he refuses to shut up his girfriend is allowed to smack him upside the head."

"Is not."

"You want to test that theory." Rory asked. Jess wisly shut his mouth and left the girls to there eating.

At school Rory and Jess were walking up to her locker. "Oh thats gross." She looked at Tristan who had his face attached to Summers. She saw Paris trying to get to her Locker. "This is getting radiculas." She told Jess. "Its like this everyday. I mean I think that Paris is Going to have a heart attack one of these days." Jess chucked as they walked up to Paris. "I'm guessing your Lockers in there somewere."

"Yup right behind Bell Whatling."

"What I thought that was Summer."

"Well who ever it is she is in front of my locker."

"Did you try to get there attention."

"Babe no one will be able to get there attention." Jess told her.

"How do you know."

"Becuse when I have you like that no one can get my attention."

"You've never had me pined against a locker."

"Nope not the point Rory.

"Fine I'm turning my attention back to Paris now."

"So did you try and get there attention."

"sure have."

"No luck."

"No."

"Told you."

"Jess shut up."

"Oh god look it looks like he's eating her face."

"You never complain when I kiss you like that."

"Jess you've never kissed me like that if you had I would have decked you for sloppering all over me."

"Thats it I'm getting the fire hose." Paris turned to go.

"No wait." She stopped her "Let me try."She tapped Tristan on the shoulder "Lover boy would you two like to move this down to the left a little."

"What."

"Your standing in front of our lockers."

"Oh sure." He moved down giving Rory a creepy smile. She put her stuff away and left as quickly as possible. Before she could Madyline cournered her and Jess and handed them a flyer.

"Party at my house Saturday."

"Ok." Rory smiled she thought she just might drag Jess there.

Lorelai was upset there was to much love around her and she just wanted coffee. Lucklily it was almost the end of the day. She went into the Kichen but Sookie and Jackson were making out and Sookie had forgotten to make any coffee. "OK I'm leaving early and going to Luke's to get coffee. She went to Luke's On her way she almost got crushed by a giant paper mache star. Yup love wasn't going her way lattley. just as she got there Jess and Rory got out of the car they met eachother at the door and went inside all three sitting at the counter.

"Coffee please with a shot of cynicism." She tried to resist the urgue to bang her head against the counter.

"Mom whats wrong."

"To much love in the air." Taylor and Miss Patty were arguring about why the fire was built in the first place. "Can't people talk about anything but this stupid festivle." Everyone turned to look at her. "That came out a lot louder then it was soupose to didn't it.

"Yup." Rory Jess and Luke told her.

Taylor started in on one of his rants "This festival is commenmorating the fouding of our town young lady."

"I know Taylor I'm sorry." She started to talk to Luke Rory and Jess." I don't know what is wrong with me this is a beautiful festival."

"Its a crazy myth the place was proberly named after a prositute."

"Well uncle Luke we know what you think of the town."

"You guys be quite men they don't understand anything." Rory sighed.

"amen Sister friend." Lorelai told her daughter well the two men looked at them like they were crazy. "So Luke tomorrow I'm planing on dispising everyone that says Hey hows it going you in."

"You got it."

"Hey hows it going." Came a female voice from the doorway.

"No thats to easy."

"Rachel."

Rory Jess and Lorelai all swiveled around in there seats. "Rachel." They all had hints of malice dripping off there words.

"What are you doing here." Luke asked.

"I was walking throught he airport saw a sign for a flight to Heartford and the next thing I knew I was on it."

"Rachel nice to see you." Rory tried to be plesent.

"Rory right."

"Rachel you knew me for over a year you should know my name I was here everyday. Can you tell me his name." She pointed to Jess.

"Yes Jess I think." Rory just shook her head and left with Jess in toe. "Hellp Lorelai your daughter really dosn't like me does she.

"Um sure she does."

"So whats up since the last time I was here."

"Rory and Jess are together." Lorelai decied it was properly best to give her some warnign about it.

"Oh I see for how long."

"Little over two years."

"Well they were always close could never see one with out the other."

"No you couldn't." Lorelai agreed. Luke was dumbfounded he didn't know what she was doing there how long she planned to stay or what he should think about it.

Rory and Jess had made there way to The Gilmore house and were sitting on Rory's Bed "I can't believe she's back."

"Neither can I." Jess stroked Rory's hair.

"You know There going to get back together she's going to move in with you guys again. She has a odd thing about her its almost magic Luke can't say no to her."

"He has that with Lorelai to."

"Yeah but Rachel uses it for evil Well mom still hasn't figured out how to use it to its full potentle."

"Hey can I stay here well she's here."

"I'm sure mom won't mind your here more nights then not anyway we will ask when she get back."

"Great." He kissed her and they snuggled together to take a nap.

Lorelai left the diner to find the two kids curled up and alsleep on the bed she sat down and gently shook them. "Hey kiddo's you might want to get up so that your ready for the festivle tonight."

Rory and Jess slowly woke up and looked at Lorelai. "Hi mom." Rory said. "So hows Rachel."

"You mean perfect off the plane Rachel great."

"Mom I know you hate her we all do but we have to stomach her for Luke's sake."

"I know."

"Mom is it ok that if Rachel stays Jess stays with us."

"Yeah thats fine." Lorelai remember how much Jess truly hated the woman that had broken Luke's heart twice before once in high school and once five years ago. When she came back when Rory and Jess were Eleven Jess spent many nights on Lorelai's couch. He practicly lived there.

They all headed out Rory and Jess to the firelight festivle and Lorelai to her parents house but not before a frantic Lane came throug becuse she had to go to the festive with a future korean Ciropractor. Lorelai bypassed her mother without saying a word and went into the livingroom. "Hi dad."

"Lorelai." She got her self a drink and sat back down her mother brought the most boring man alive to try and match her up with She snuck out her window and her father acually told her to do it. He knew his daughter was hating this he was hating this so he knew what it must be doing to her.

She went to the fire light festivle. Rory and Jess were watching the lighting of the fire "You know this is going to take forever."

"Yup thats part of the terdition no one having matches." She snuggled closer to Jess getting some warmth from him. Jess went to buy them some hot choclot and Rory was looking at the fire that had finally be lit. Just then Dean walked up to her.

"Hey Rory."

"Get away from me Dean."

"What don't you want to be my friend."

"No." He tried to kiss her again and she slapped him across the face just as Jess walked up to them.

"Don't you ever learn bag boy stay the hell away from her." He slugged him causing him to go down and for the towns people to look at them. He took ahold of Rory and lead her saftly to a bench Rachel who had watched the scean unfold turned to Luke.

"Your nephew just puched a boy." She pointed to Dean when He saw who it was he shrugged and scanned the crowd for Rory and Jess. He found Jess holding Rory on a bench and decied to get the truth from him later.

"So Rachel what are you doing here."

"I missed you didn't you miss me."

"Yeah I missed you."

"You know Lorelai Jess and Rory arn't happy to see me back."

"No there not but Rory will make them be nice to you."

"Yeah she was that way."

"Just don't mess with them becuse I missed you rachel but there my family."

"I get that Luke."

"Good." She walked off and Lorelai sat down. "I thought you were in Heartford."

"Climbed out a window."

"Why dosn' that surpise me."

"So is she staying." She knew she didn't have to specifie who was staying.

"I think so."

"You know that Jess will be staying at our house right."

Luke sighed "Figured as much."

"Ok then. I'm always here if you need to talk."

"I know that Lorelai."

"Good." She got up to go home. Luke watched her go yes he missed Rachel but he loved Lorelai to bad he wouldnt couldn't tell her so yes he would get back with Rachel and hope the emptyness in his heart would go away.

Jess took Rory home and they found Lorelai sitting on the couch thinking about calling Max Rachel was back what was stoping her. "Lorelai." it was the only word Jess had to speak for her to look up.

"What happened Jess." She went and took her daughter.

"Dean tried to Kiss her again."

"Ok both of you off to bed she kissed both of them on the cheek and sent them off to bed decieding that a town meeting had to be called about the boy named Dean. He wouldn't know what hit him no one messed with the town Princess.

A/N thanks for the reviews hope you like this chapter and please review ;)


End file.
